Two Angels and a Geek, with a Priest
by The Social Monstrosity
Summary: Here's a crazy thought: What if Brief was a competent character? Weird right? Follow Briefers Rock as he befriends the Anarchy Sisters and helps them pay their way back to heaven. Will things ever be the same? Probably not. Brief x ?. Future pairing undecided. Humor/Supernatural. Competent Brief.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hi guys, Social here.**

 **This little fic will be a kind 'a side project since I've got two other stories I need to work on. But don't let that discourage you, I will use all the free time I have to work on these.**

 **Without giving too much away, I'll just say this will be my attempt at turning Brief into a more competent character, yet giving a good reason as to why.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. If you happen to like it, fav or even try and follow. If you have any questions, be sure to PM me. If you'd like to voice your opinions, leave a review (I enjoy those the most).**

 **WARNING: I do not have any rights, that includes the ones pertaining to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They are owned by studio Gainax.**

 **See ya later!**

…

 **Prologue:**

 **His Name Is Brief**

 _Eight Years Ago_

It was a cold, windy night down in ole' _Daten_ _City_. The air had a particular chill to it, one that could cool your blood, and freeze the spine.

Not like that would bother the tall black, afro-sporting man dressed in preacher's garb, who happened to be outside on said night, walking towards the front door of a large, lavish mansion.

Nope, not one bit. He was too reserved, too proud, too dignified to voice his dissatisfaction with such a trivial matter. Heck, with his poster, you wouldn't even think such a wind was a blowin'.

Nope, he didn't mind at all.

Not. One. Bit…

"Fuck, it's cold."

… Okay, fine. Yes, he minded a little bit. Happy now?

"What the hell are we doin' here, Chuck?" asked Garterbelt, with a tired groan, "I mean, what kind ah' parents ask for a reverend at this time a night?"

All the green skinned... dog (?) did in reply was to nibble on the zipper representing his crotch.

All Garterbelt could do was glare at the pooch, wishing hell and brimstone on the poor, clueless bastard.

Garter sighed heavily, before pushing the buzzer, signifying his arrival to the house's residents.

Not a moment later, an older, balding gentleman, wearing what only could be described as "butler" attire, opened the door. As soon as the old man laid eyes on the hulking figure, without a word, he used every ounce of strength he could muster to bring the preacher inside, with Chuck having the door slammed in his face(1).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, watch the robes asshole!" Garter exclaimed, while being dragged through the mansions glorious interior.

"I'm terribly sorry for the haste, preacher, but I'm afraid there is no time for idol chat!" said the butler, "the master is in need of your services and we are certain that you are the only one who can help!"

Before Garterbelt could voice anymore complaints, the butler and he entered what seemed to be a living room, what with the T.V. and various furniture surrounding it, though only a tad more grand than anything Garterbelt had ever seen.

 _Damn!_ thought Garterbelt, _I knew these people were rich, but shit! If I sold a single, one-inch square of fabric from that couch, I could feed myself for a month!_

As soon as Garter's amazement washed over, he noticed a tall, finely shaped man with ginger hair and a matching beard, wearing a snazzy, ocean blue suit sitting on one of the chairs directly facing him. Next to him was a beautiful brunette woman, no older than twenty five, wearing a comfy looking, silk dress. However, it didn't take the greatest minds in the world to figure out that something was troubling them. They both wore anxious yet tired frowns, signifying that something went down not too long ago, and something needed to be done, now.

After a pause of time, the gingered man in the suit stood up, folding his hands behind his back in a dignified manner, leaving the woman to sit by her lonesome.

"Hello," the man spoke with an edge, which had no doubt been sharpened over the course of years of dealing with over-zealous businessmen like himself, "You must be Reverend Garterbelt. I am…"

"Winston J. Rock, CEO of the _Rock Foundation_ , and the second richest man in the city, right behind the mayor himself." Garterbelt said in his usual gruff tone, interrupting the man before him, "Am I right?"

"…Yes," said the man, never ridding away his sharp tone, "You've heard of me?"

"Hm, here and there," told the preacher, "that and every billboard from here to church has your face smacked on it."

Hearing this, the man now named Winston beamed towards the reverend, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

"Good, than we can skip straight to the problem at hand," told Winston.

"Yeah, about that," Garter said, crossing his arms in front of his well-toned chest, "please tell me why a man like yourself calls me in the middle of the night, tells me to rush over here unnoticed, then have his butler drag my fuckin ass all the way here, all the while refusing to tell me anything except…"

"My son is being haunted."

Those five words stopped Garterbelt in his tracks, giving away to a long pause of time. The couple, of course, knew that such a thing would shock the man, so they gave him plenty of time to come to terms. Garter really was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say, other than:

"You for real?"

"I wouldn't have called you on such short notice, or at all, if I wasn't absolutely sure." Winston explained.

Still in a bit of a tizzy, Garter quickly shook whatever doubts he still had from his head. If the Rocks knew who to call, namely himself and no one else, then they must have had some inclination to the supernatural. They knew exactly who to dial, which puzzled Garter greatly.

 _How the fuck do these guys…_ Garter thought, before waving it away, _Bah, ain't got time for this. I'll have to ask later._

"Where is he?" the reverend asked.

"In his room." Replied Winston, "Please, follow me."

Winston motioned for the preacher to follow, while heading towards a door that led to a hallway. Garter took a step forward, yet noticed how the woman was still sitting, making no motion what so ever.

"Hey, a boy usually does better in these circumstances when's his momma's around," said Garterbelt, yet the woman still made no move, "Don't cha want ta…"

"She," Winston interrupted, "is not the boy's mother."

A moment of unease went by, until Winston continued his walk, leading Garter to the other side of the room.

"Oh," was all Garter said, leaving the woman behind.

…

The two men had made their way up the stairs to the second floor in complete silence, until Garterbelt broke through with;

"So… how bad is it?"

"We aren't sure. We have no other knowledge of ghosts, or other such entities, other than that of their existence." Explained Winston.

"How do you know the kid's being haunted, then?"

"There have been… signs." Was all he said.

Grumbling in dissatisfaction, Garter kept whatever questions he still had, figuring he'd have to see the boy for himself.

"We're here." Winston said suddenly, stopping at a poster-covered door.

The posters themselves were of various movies and shows concerning the occult and other various supernatural beings.

"These wouldn't happen to be the signs, would they," Garterbelt cracked, hoping to ease the tension.

"No," said Winston, "my son just so happens to enjoy such things. Bit ironic considering the circumstances."

They both just stood there, waiting for one or the other to take the initiative.

"Ah," muttered Garterbelt, "I guess… I'll just go in. You can hang back."

"That would be very much appreciated." Thanked Winston, taking his leave.

Garterbelt grabbed the door handle, and was about to fully turn it, when Winston turned around to say;

"Please preacher, help my son."

Garter gave a firm nod, then made his way inside…

...

Surprised at the lack of ghostly activity, Garter thought the only real creepy thing about the place was its lack of light, but that was just because the lights were turned off. What little light here came from the moonlight that shone through the opened window opposite of the man.

The room itself was like any other six year old's room, although the large size, coupled with the many electronics and the abundance of toys, games, and other such childish possessions, really cemented how wealthy the Rocks truly were. Garter also noticed how most of the room was decorated with things concerning the occult and the supernatural, to the point of obsession

 _Damn, that bastard wasn't kiddin'. This kid's got a real hard on for this crap._ Thought Garter.

Speaking of kids, the reverend noticed a small lump shivering underneath the covers of the nearby bed. Garterbelt slowly made his way towards it, making sure to quiet his steps, lest he spoke the poor kid…

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" yelled the toy T-Rex Garter just so happened to of stepped on.

"YEAAAAAAA!/AHHHHHH!"

Almost having the religion scared right out of him, Garter saw a flash of ginger run from under the covers to the closet located on the other side of the room, which closed with a load _clack_.

Sighing, Garterbelt stood back up from where he had fallen, dusted himself off, made his way to the closet doors, took a deep breath, and slowly opened them.

Inside was a boy no older than seven, with a thick head of ginger hair, shivering in his Ghost-Kickers pajama shirt and pants, clutching a well-worn teddy bear close to his chest. The boy looked up at the big black preacher for a split second, only to quickly gaze back down, seemingly praying to whatever god or gods that could possible exist in the broken, corrupt pile of shit world they called home for some semblance of help. And it broke the man's heart to pieces.

Casting aside whatever unease he had, Garter slowly lowered his large hand onto the boy's shoulder, and, ignoring the slight flinch, spoke with a hush, gentle tone in his voice.

"Shh, hush now, little man. Is alright, Mister Garter ain't here to hurt no one," when that didn't seem to work, the reverend tried a more direct approach, "In fact, your father sent me here to help ya. Says you got some evil spirit that needs a kick in the as… er, butt. Yeah."

After a few moments, the boy finally started to lift his tiny head up at the preacher, his long, shaggy hair covering most of his eyes. However, Garterbelt, with his unnaturally sharp gaze, could see a hint of ocean blue under all that red, giving away the absolute terror the boy was feeling.

"Y… you're here to…. help?" asked the boy, his voice quivering in fright.

"Yep," Garterbelt stated with a smirk, "I'm the guy people call when they need an exorcism on the down low. No point in scarring half the city over a scrawny looking specter."

"W-w-whoa, cool." Said the boy, star-struck, "So, you save people from evil ghosts?"

"That's right," replied the preacher, "Now, why don't you tell me where that big ole meanie is, and I'll lay the smack down on 'im?"

"Oh, uh," stuttered the boy, "actually, I… don't want you to hurt… any of… them."

"…"

The boy's words sent a wave of shivers down Garter's spine, leaving him with a whole mess of questions, the biggest one slipping out of his mouth unintentionally.

"…th… the….them?"

The boy nodded, then proceeded to point his index finger directed behind the man. Garterbelt felt as if looking behind him would lead to heart failure, yet he felt the invisible pull of some unknown force drag his entire front half around himself, only to see what could be a runner up for the craziest, messed up thing he had ever seen.

Scattered all across the room were dozens upon dozens of restless spirits of all different shapes and sizes. Some where the size of small dogs, while the larger ones got to be the size of full grown gorillas. Their forms ranged from near formless with no distinguishable features, to one's going as far as to wear various clothes styled in the era they supposedly died in, to ones that resembled half man, half beast.

Suffice it to say, it took all of Garterbelt's willpower to not immediately shit himself right there and then.

However, with one look at the boy's terrified face, Garterbelt swiftly shoved all fear aside, instead choosing to brandish his holy weapons of destruction, which happened to be a pair of 20 Gauge Shotguns armed with Blessed-Steel Slugs.

"Alright you moth 'ah fuckin shit piles of corrupt human refuse! I'm about to open a can of fuckin HOLY FIRE upon all you filthy heathens!" yelled the reverent passionately, finishing with his signature line, "now… REPENT, YOU MOTHEF…!"

"Wait!"

Before him stood the boy stretching his arms wide, seemingly shielding the spirits from his vengeful wrath. Puzzling the afro'ed man greatly, Garter hesitatingly lowered his weapons a bit, if only so they weren't pointing at the kid.

"Boy," said the preacher without a hint of emotion behind his words, "what the hell are you…"

"It's not their fault!" the boy squealed.

"What the," stuttered the man, "the hell you mean it ain't their fault!? Aren't they the ones that're causin' you all this pain?!"

The boy shook his head franticly.

"No, you don't understand, they're here to help me! They protect me from…" was all the boy could say.

"Wait," questioned Garter, trying desperately to rap his head around all this, "what do you mean help you? What could they possibly…?"

 _ROOAAAWWRRRR!_

Now fully spoked, the boy sank back down to the earth, the nearest specters taking their place in front of him, while Garter nervously surveyed his surrounds, trying to locate the immediate threat. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a large hand rap around his stomach, forcing the wind right out of his breath. With great difficulty, he slowly rotated his head around, only to come face to face with the most powerful specter he had ever laid eyes on.

Attached to a now warped side of the room, which some ghosts had the power to do, from the waist up, rose a giant sized spirit that somewhat resembled a human woman with long hair parted in the middle and big empty eyes, except this ghoul held the distinct features that all ghost seemed to possess. Those included deep black skin, blood red accents, and a hollowed out core that flashed a never ending spiral of orange, yellow and red, although, seeing as how every spirit's core was held somewhere different, this one's was located were the being's heart should have been held, indicating what might have been the cause of this one's early departure from life.

Snapping out of his shock, Garterbelt struggled under the ghost's grip, eventually lining up his guns on either side of the hand, blowing it into pieces, releasing him.

Garter took a knee to regain his stamina while the spirit whaled in pain. The man could have sworn the being said something understandable under all that rage, but he didn't have the time or the patience. He steeled himself before jumping right in for the offensive, discharging shell after shell while dodging every swipe or punch that came his way.

"Take this, you heathen whore!"

Garter rolled under an attempted chop to his right, and aimed both barrels at the specter's core, blasting it to bits. Stunned, all the ghost could do was watch in agony as the preacher took the opportunity to pump round after round into her body, taking a step forward with each shot.

However, an audible click was heard from both shoties, signifying the need for a reload.

Cursing himself for getting caught up in the moment, Garterbelt, as quickly as he could, pulled out a handful of shells from within his robe. Before he could slide in a single shot, the ghost let out an ear piercing scream, putting everything she had into a swift strike to the side that met its target. Hitting the opposite wall, Garterbelt let out a gasp as a spurt of blood escaped his lips.

Nearing unconsciousness, the preacher made another attempt at reloading his guns, but a fully healed hand shoved him against the wall, trapping his body as his weapons dropped to the ground.

"Preacher!" yelled the boy, desperate to try and help, yet the ghosts surrounding him made no move, blocking his route.

As the ghost woman brought her other hand up for the finale strike, only one thought ran through the reverend's mind as he closed his eyes.

 _Fuck me._

Garter heard the sound of something cutting through the air, meaning the end was nigh for the afro 'ed man.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A moment passed, but Garter still felt the pain of life, so he slowly opened his left eye to see the damage. Before him was the ghost woman's hand frozen in midair, almost as if something was holding it back. That's when the man noticed how half of the spirits that were around the boy not a moment ago were firmly locked around the woman's arm, keeping it from dealing the fatal blow.

After a bit of struggle, the spirits were eventually able to repel the ghoul's arm away, only to make their way towards Garter. One ghost in particular, a beefy looking thing with horns on the sides of its head, stuck a blow to the hand still covering Garterbelt's form, releasing him.

The man fell to the ground, unable to comprehend the event's that had just transpired. That's when he noticed the bundle of smaller ghosts bringing him his Holy Shotguns, live and reloaded for his pleaser. Garterbelt, who had chosen to question everything at a later date, excepted the shoties, before pointing them at the monster in front, who was busy fighting off the rest of the specters.

Considering to just lay waste to everything in his path, he instead opted to warn his new found comrades.

"Out of the way!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ghosts retreated back to their original positions, giving Garter a clear view.

With one final look in the eye, Garter unleashed a barrage of slugs, before uttering one last verse.

"REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

…

Apparently, all it took was one last slug, before the ghoul exploded, leaving nothing behind. The room then reverted back to normal, yet the damaged still lingered, leaving everything in a smoking heap.

It was then that Garter noticed a banging coming from the door, before it unexpectedly burst open with a _BAP_ , revealing the boy's father, Winston and the butler from before.

"Son!" yelled Winston, worryingly.

Forgetting all about the little man, Garterbelt scanned the room, noticing the lack of friendly spirits. Then, out of the corner of the room, the boy stood up from where he was hiding, tears falling freely down his cheeks as he made his way over.

"Daddy!" the boy yelled, before rushing to meet his father.

The man in question opened his arms wide, embracing the young boy in a tight hug. As for the butler, he made his way over to Garter, wearing an appreciative smile.

"Thank you mister, I'm relieved to see you still among the living," said the butler.

"Am I to assume you… dealt with the problem, preacher?" questioned Winston, still holding onto the boy.

"Ah, yeah," muttered Garter, clutching his side in discomfort, "you could say that."

"Then I am in your debt," stated Winston, "Harvey here will be sure to compensate you on your way out. If there is anything else that needs to be done, please…"

"Actually," said Garter, cutting Winston off, "there is something we need to discuss. Alone."

The CEO raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Winston whispered something into the boy's ear, then handed him over to Harvey, the butler, bringing him out of the room.

They waited for a few seconds, then proceeded with their conversation.

"I'm guessing you noticed his… gift," stated Winston.

"Yep," replied Garter, "Being able to command spirits like that? One in a million."

"Yes, he is."

"Then you know the danger he's going to face if left alone? Even if he does somehow survive, if untrained, he'll probably loose it by the time he hits puberty. If that happens, he'll be as defenseless as any other person in this city once the shit hits the fan. And trust me when I say, that time will come, sooner than you think."

Another moment of silence went by, before Winston J. Rock asked the one question that would change his, and even more so his son's life, forever.

"What would you have me do?"

…

"Wow, this is your church?" asked the boy, standing beside Garterbelt and his new friend, Chuck.

"Yep, and starting today," said Garter, clamping his hand over the boy's shoulder, "it'll be your new home."

The boy looked up at the preacher, his eyes shining with a new found glint of excitement.

"So," said Garter, making his way across the room, "You ready to get to work?"

The boy stared ahead, smiling in confidence, before giving his answer.

"I sure am."

And with that, he ran off to follow his new mentor, with Chuck trailing not too far behind.

…

 _Earlier_

" _Are you sure this is for the best?" Asked Winston, standing beside the preacher while Harvey helped the boy into the car with his luggage._

" _Yes, I'm sure," replied Garterbelt, "With my help, he'll be able to do a lot 'a good around here."_

" _Will that be enough?" questioned the CEO._

 _Garter groaned in thought, before giving his answer._

" _Honestly, with how much activity I've seen lately, we'll probably need a couple of extra hands. But, I'm confident the lord himself will see to that."_

 _With that, Garterbelt took a few steps towards the car, which now housed the kid, waiting for him._

" _Oh! By the way," Garter quickly said, realizing a crucial mistake, "I never asked. What's the kid's name?"_

 _Winston could only shake his head at the man's question, giving him a small, yet playful smile._

" _Brief," said Winston, staring up at his son, "His name is Brief."_

…

 **End Notes:**

 **BOOM! Done!**

 **(1)The reason I'm pointing this little sentence out, is because the funny thing is, I had planned on having Chuck be present through most of the fic, but by the time I finished I realized I completely forgot about him while I wrote, so I edited a few parts, that one specifically.**

 **And with that, I out!**


	2. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hi guys, Social here.**

 **So, here it is, the true start to our ludicrous adventure. Now, a few things to go over.**

 **I wrote this cause I love Panty and Stocking, and by extension Brief, but I feel like he wasn't a fleshed out character. I know, saying that in a Panty and Stocking fic is fucking weird, but I like the show, okay, and I just wanted to a couple of things with it.**

 **Brief will end up with someone(s), I just haven't decided yet. It could honestly be any of the four main girls, that being Panty, Stocking, Scanty, or Kneesocks. With that said, I'm going to make sure that they get their proper character progression. They'll all hang out, interact, fight, do shit, etc.**

 **I tried my hardest not to make Brief into a whole different person, and more so just gave him a confidence boost. He'll still be nerdy and, at times, innocent, but he'll bring more to the table then just some comic relief.**

 **What do I plan for the ending you ask? You'll just have to wait and see, won't you.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, let's get this rollin'!**

 **WARNING: I do not have any rights, that includes the ones pertaining to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They are owned by shithea… I mean studio Gainax.**

 **See you later!**

…

 **Part One**

 **It Started With A Shit Show**

 **Chapter One: Excretion Without Honor and Humanity**

 _Daten City, a town clinging to the threshold between heaven and hell. With a piece of its human inhabitants, it's regularly threatened by foul-tempered, evil spirits. A faded darkness lodged in the cracks of troubled souls will have struck this town today, unnoticed. Silent, but deadly._

 _However there are some who wield a light beyond all human understanding, and ascend their stools of righteousness to eradicate those shadows bound by the bowels of hell. But who could it be given the duty of eliminating this darkness. Are they servants of God, or minions of devil!_

…

As per usual for Chuck, the tiny green menace was happily hopping up and down outside the door of _Daten City Church_ , home to an infamous priest and two equally infamous angels. Said angels were busy sleeping the day away in their respective room, themed after their various interests and personalities.

With a thunderous snap, a bolt of lightning from the clouds above stuck the Earth, which just so happened to be the exact spot our little monster had been, shocking him with enough voltage to kill a person three times over.

"Chuck 'ah, Chuck ah', Chuck ah', Chuck," mumble Chuck, seemingly unharmed beside the odd scorch mark.

It was then that the big black reverend himself, the magnanimous Garterbelt, burst through the front door. With one fail swoop, he slammed a tiny wooden hammer onto poor beast's noggin, forcing Chuck to upchuck a hand sized scroll, which Garter quickly scooped up, right before slamming the door shut.

He swiftly unrolled the parchment, read what had been written, and made the decision to wake the two women under his roof up, seeing as how there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Pulling a rope with the sign "WAKE UP BITCHES" next to it, a bell rung throughout the building, signaling a catastrophe in the making.

Panty and Stocking Anarchy, two heavenly angels banished to Earth for their respected acts of defiance, woke up to the sounds of ringing that vibrated throughout the church. Panty had the pleasure of rising next to a handsome looking man by her side, who had been franticly clinging to his discarded cloths, while Stocking could only lift her head up from her covers for a moment, only to fall back down into slumber.

After waiting for the two beauties to wake up, Garter sighed in dissatisfaction, figuring the both of them had decided to ignore their call to action. The reverend grunted as he pulled yet another rope, this one engaging a few mechanisms in the ceiling. Before he knew it, a couch mysteriously dropped down before him, revealing the Anarchy Sisters in all their righteous glory. Panty, as nude as the day she was born with only a sheet covering her, and Stocking, still clad in her black nightie.

"Having a good morning', Panty?" Garter asked with a stern gaze.

"That's your que to go, sweet cheeks," the blond said, waving her lover of the evening away.

Panty

"And how you feelin' this morning' Stocking?" Garter asked, this time to the other.

"Fuck off. Don't talk to me until I've had my goddamn sugar," said the purple and pink Lolita, eating a piece of cake.

Stocking

Giving a moment for the two women to fully wake up, the reverend could only glare at the sisters, praying to heaven itself to give him strength. Although, all the girls seemingly wanted to do was go back to sleep, with Panty nodding off and Stocking slowly sipping her juice.

"Heaven has blessed us with a clue that should lead us to another ghost to take out," stated Garter, pulling the parchment out of his afro, "Listen up! _Water Closet_ , that means bathroom."

Again, he gave the angels plenty of time to rap their heads around his proclamation, but all they did was silently fall back asleep, all while Chuck humped the air around him in comedic fashion. Garter sighed again, pulling a projector out of thin air, showing a slide of people getting sucks into toilets and whatnot.

"We have reports of people being suddenly and inexplicably sucked into their toilets, almost as if the comos are eatin' them alive," Garter stated, flipping through multiple slides," Takin' a massive dump is one of the most vulnerable positions a person can find themselves in. For someone or something to prey upon that weakness is a vicious and damnable act. Whoa, this be the work of a ghost!"

"All I need out of life is to wake up next to some morning wood," said Panty, ignoring the preacher.

"Is there anything hard you refuse to jump on?" asked Stocking.

"Oh stop it with the self-righteous bullshit, everyone's got a hobby."

"Yeah that's true; I'll just stick with sugar."

"Don't you ever crave protein?"

"Don't you ever not?"

"Why? It's good for you. Ain't that right, Garter?"

"Shut up! Why the fuck you think I know the answer to that? And secondly," yelled the man, bringing out a plaque containing an odd form of coin, "if you don't wanna be stuck here forever, the only option you pathetic excuses for anything resembling angels have is to buy your way back into Heaven with Heaven Coins you collect exterminatin' evil ghosts! Contrary to popular belief, you are not here to collect men or sugar! So focus and stop actin' like fatass hoes!"

Before anyone could speak, Chuck suddenly farted into the angels faces, aggravating them enough to juggle the poor beast around with their feet before sending the offense animal across the room and smack dap into wall.

Chuck

As the pooch flew past the reverend's head, Garter could only stand there, giving off his usual threating aura and perpetual glare.

Garterbelt

A long pause permeated the air, before Stocking gave her sister a glance.

"So what are you thinking?" she asked.

"Fuck it, let's go," replied Panty.

Before he knew it, both sisters had dressed in their most iconic get ups. With Panty sporting a loose fitting, red dress that barely reached her lower thighs, a pair of matching high heels, and various assorted gold jewelry. Stocking, on the other hand, sported a typical gothic top with a matching frilly skirt, her signature black and blue striped stockings, and a pair of all-black dress shoes.

"Hey Stockin'?" Panty casually asked her sister.

"What is it, Panty?" Stocking asked back.

"You ready to roll?" again, asked the blond, pulling out a key.

With a thunderous _ROAR,_ a pink opened-air Jeep burst out of the ground near an old cemetery, making its way through from the grassy plains and onto the coming road.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Panty, as she drove into oncoming traffic, "I love how See Through always gets us wherever we need to go with some motherfuckin' style! Yeah, get it girl, get it!"

See Through

As the Anarchy Sister headed into town, making a ruckus as they did, Garter cursed their names in frustration.

"What are you thinkin' Chuck," Garter asked the pooch, "Think they'll actually find it on the first try?"

"Chuck ah' Chuck ah' Chuck ah!" mumbled said mutt.

"Humph. Yeah, me neither."

Right as he was about to retreat back into the church, his felt a vibration come from within his robes.

"Hm?" Garter muttered, patting his various pockets for his cell, "who the hell's callin' me?"

Finally finding the assaulting piece of tech, Garter flipped the thing open and read the I.D., only to see that it was a blocked number. Finding no reason not to answer, the reverend hit the call button, and put pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Who dis?" demanded the man.

After a few moments, Garter's eyes flew open, shock flying through his veins at the caller's voice. After a while, the shock wore off, leaving a pleasant smile slip through.

"Heh," muttered Garter, "'Bout time you called."

…

"Well, he's feelin' lucky now," said Panty, sitting next to her sister on the couch.

"But he was just a plumber," argued Stocking, hugging her ever present cat plush.

"So true," stated Panty, "and my pipes are totally clean."

"How long have you been waiting to use that joke?"

"Fuck, it seems like forever. I couldn't not, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess I… wait."

The gothic sister took a glance at the reverend stand opposed to them, and saw the man just standing there, in what seemed like a daze.

"Well, that's odd," said Stocking.

"Hm, what is?" asked the blond.

"Isn't this usually the part where Garter screams at us like a cranky old hag for fuckin' up the mission?" replied the goth, pointing at the man.

Panty followed her sister's gaze and, sure enough, there he was, just standin' around, looking at nothing in particular.

"Oh yeah," agreed Panty, "Yo Garter."

"Hm?" mumbled the man, somewhat snapping out of his own funk.

"Ain't you gonna yell at us for doin' are thing, or are you just gonna stand there like a chode?"

Garterbelt stared at the blond bimbo, seemingly wanting to retort back with his own line of cusses, but he apparently didn't have the heart.

"Shut up," he said in a tired tone, making his way into the kitchen, "Let's just fuckin' eat."

Both sisters looked at each other in confused, but decided to drop their question, content on just eating diner.

…

" _Belch!_ Shit was that good." Said Panty, rubbing her stomach in satisfaction.

"Yeah, your curry is unreal Garter." Said Stocking in a similar manner.

Garter didn't reply, instead too focused on the opposite wall, still deep in thought.

"Garter. ~Garter…" Stocking said, trying to gain the reverend's attention, "GARTER!"

"Hm?" muttered Garterbelt, bringing himself back down to Earth.

"What's up for dessert?" Stocking asked, a bit irritated, "I was thinking chocolate, but I was wondering what you thought."

"Well, I don't give a shit," stated Panty, taking her leave, "so I'm gonna go take one. I'll be in the can if you need me."

"Don't let the toilet eat you!" said Stocking as her sister made her way to the bathroom door.

"Oh, screw off!" yelled Panty, slamming the bathroom door shut.

While Stocking was preoccupied with deciding what dessert she was craving more, Panty had a few drifting thoughts plague her mind.

 _I wonder what Garter was thinking about?_ She thought to herself while on the can, _He totally changed while we were gone. I hope he isn't too preoccupied. We still need the fucker's help getting back to Heaven. Earth's fun, but it ain't no paradise._

Panty smiled at her thoughts before a tremor was felt through the floor. Before she knew it, a symphony of _Splurches_ and _Gurgles_ could be heard coming from deep beneath the plumbing.

She waited for the rumbling to stop, so when it did, she believed her troubles were over.

Until the toilet literally started sucking her down the drain.

"AHH!" she exclaimed, trying her damnedest to keep herself aboveground, "Arrahahaaahaa! STOCKIN! Stockin! Help me, GOD DAMNIT! Sto… Stockin'!"

"Shut up Panty!" yelled the girl in question from downstairs, thinking her sister was just trying to gross her out, "No one wants to talk to you while you're taking a dump, that's so disgusting!"

"Blurbbbbbb!" muttered Panty, drowning in her own poo water, still desperately trying to claw her way out, to no avail.

While Stocking was still dissing her poor sister, said girl was busy being sucked deep down into the bowels of god knows where. The sounds of a struggle could still be heard from down below, before a moment of silence permeated the air.

 _ZuZuZuZu!_

 _BOOOOOOM!_ "AHHHHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden, a geyser of human waste exploded from the busted toilet. Then, from there, a wave of fecal matter burst through the bathroom door, flooding the top floor. A minute later, the wave finally settled down, revealing the now shit covered angel, walking in a disheveled yet pissed manner.

"Okay," mumbled Panty through coated lips, "I get it now."

"Okay, you get what now?"

Out of nowhere, both Stocking and Garter slipped in, unaware of the events that had just transpired.

"Maybe it was the curry… hmph… _Blehhhhhh!_ " mumbled the goth, before both her and Garter violently expelled the contents of their stomachs onto the crap covered ground.

"Oh yeah, I get it," repeated the crap covered angel.

"Well, we don't get it… hmph… _Blehhhhhh!_ " again they barfed, although that no longer seemed to faze them, as Stocking continued to munch on her sugar coated dessert.

Outside, a series of explosions rocked the city to its core, while fountains of waste erupted from the various manholes scattered throughout. Gallons upon gallons of feces rocketed into the sky, until an unknown force swiftly guided all of it into one giant, gelatinous form. As the being took shape, the color of the runny liquid turned pitch black, while red accents filled the cracks. Finally, as the monster towered over the city, two hollow eyes surveyed the surroundings, before its gaping mouth, pulsating with a yellow, red and orange swirl, released an ear piercing wail.

"ErrrrrrOOOOAAARrrrr!"

"What the hell is that thing!?" yelled a random pedestrian, as a mob formed around the creature.

"It looks like a huge ass scoop of giant ice-cream!" screamed another.

"Hey I want some…"

Before they knew it, an unholy stench filled the air, filling their lungs with a vile, horrid odor. Next thing they knew, every citizen was down on the ground, either coughing their lungs out or emptying their stomachs. However, the suffering wouldn't stop there, as a literal wave of shit washed over them, sweeping them up into the retches' rancid form.

The blaring sounds of sirens could be heard not too far off, as a legion of policemen made their way over, determined to take down this monstrous foe.

"Freeze, shithead!" demanded one such cop, as his fellow cohorts armed their weapons.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" stated his partner.

Not wasting any more time, they immediately began firing their guns, pumping round after round into the monster's body in vain, since all that did was piss it off.

"Shit, fuck, DODO!" it roared.

With a wave of its hand, yet another torrent of dodo butter assaulted the policemen's forces, "incapacitating" them.

"Holy shit!" yelled the fat police chief, "What the fuck are we gonna do!?"

"Ackem," coughed Garterbelt, appearing next to the poor man.

"Oh!" said the chief startled by the man's entrance, "Sorry, preacher man, but Jesus god, what is that?"

"Unfortunately," began the reverend, "you'd be staring into the brown eye of an evil spirit!"

"Wha!?" exclaimed the chief, baffled at the preacher's accusation.

"You see, the negative energy created by the plumbers who suffocated and died from the stench of clogged ass toilets has manifested itself into a vengeful spirit!" explained Garter, watching the ghost wreck the town in disgust, "This powerful ghost utilizes all the fecal matter in the city to achieve its poodie poop physical form."

Garter glanced back at his audience, only to see the majority puking all over themselves.

"That's disgusting!" complained an officer.

"Oh god, I'm gonna hurl!" complained another.

"Oh Jesus," mumbled the chief, kneeling before the preacher, "please don't tell my prayer is the only thing that can get us out of this!"

"Heh," Garter smirked, before raising his arms to the skies above, "Why the hell would I tell you that!? God ain't even here right now!"

As he went on, two figures stood next to him, one covered in crap, though both had a look of determination in their eyes.

"Prayer can go to hell man! We got angels," proclaimed the preacher, gesturing the two girls to move forward, "Panty and Stocking, you're up!"

As both Anarchy Sisters walk down the street in a confident stride, people began heckling them, uncertain a couple of young women could possible bail them out of this mess.

"What!? You're talking about that walking turd' sickle over there!?"

"And that goth chick that obviously has daddy issues!"

Ignoring the crowd, both sisters stood tall against the behemoth, readying themselves for a fierce battle.

"It's time for us to flush the toilet," spoke Panty.

"Number one, that was cheesy. Number two, you smell like shit," mocked Stocking.

"How about I buy you a cake from that fancy bakery and you manage to do this without saying another fucking word?"

"As long as what I saying now doesn't count, I'm in."

"Then let's make this fuckin' fucker pay for covering me in this fucking shit… ok you can replay to that."

"Hm. Let's rock."

 _~Fly away now, fly away now~_

 _~Fly away~_

 _~Fly away now, fly away now~_

 _~Fly away~_

As a symphony of hypnotic beats dropped upon the unsuspecting public, the two women before them transformed into a pair of heavenly beauties right before their eyes.

Their cloths seem to shimmer away, only to be replaced with white, gold, and in the goth's case light blue garments that both hugged their voluptuous bodies yet also showed plenty of pearly white skin, seemingly unmarked by the test of time.

Lost to the world around them, they danced away, showing off their beauty to those lucky enough to lay eyes on them.

" _~Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness~"_

" _~Oh evil spirit both of those drifting between heaven and Earth~"_

" _~May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy, delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger~"_

" _~Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came~"_

As they chanted their holy oath, both angels pulled their garments away, with the blond bombshell using her glistening panties, and the gothic beauty her white and blue stockings. They held them up for the world to see, before a blinding blue light shown through the fabric.

" _~Repent, You Motherfucker~"_

As Panty twirled the garment in her hand, it was then replaced with a powerful Magnum-styled handgun that lit bright blue. Giving the monster a playful smirk, Panty fired a single shot right between the spirit's eyes, replacing its face with a large, gaping hole.

Stocking's own garment straighten into a blue and white striped katana. With a swift strike, multiple gashes ripped through the specter body, leaving it screaming in pain.

"THIS BLOWS!" it wailed, before it inexplicably exploded into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

" _~Fly away~"_

…

Seconds passed as the crowd of citizens looked on in awe, before nearly everyone jumped in the air in joy. As they cheered, a freshened Panty and her sister stood where the ghost once was, a single golden coin landing between the two.

"Good angels," Garter remarked, picking it up for inspection, "You got a coin."

"All that for just one?" complained Panty.

"Yeah, one closer, so quit your bitchin'" Garter replied, before the sounds of the church bell rung throughout the city, pieces of the ghost still flying through the air.

"The evil had been vanquished! So rings the bell!" stated Garter to the public, "At least I'm assuming that's why it's ringing."

"Ah, ah, ah," Panty sighed, cracking her joints in satisfaction.

"Now keep your promise and buy me that cake. I need sweets, stat!" told Stocking, walking back to the church.

"Yeah, yeah," Panty replied, walking alongside her sister while dragging along a handsome looking officer with her, "Look, I found a tasty little treat for me too.

"Whatever you say, man! You're an angel!" remarked the cop.

After exchanging thanks to the police chief, Garterbelt decided to walk with the sisters, satisfied with today's results, among a few other things.

"Wow Garter, haven't seen you cheery in forever," stated Stocking, eyeing the man's smiling mug, "What's got you all hot and bothered?"

"Oh nothin'" Garter replied, looking up into the starry sky.

 _My boy's coming home._

End

 **End Notes:**

 **Ah? Ah? What you think?**

 **Now I know what you're asking, "Where the fuck is Brief, A-hole!"**

 **Well, I decided to hold off for just a bit longer, but have no fear, he'll show up soon, I promise. Remember, he didn't even show up in the show until the third episode!**

 **Now, with this out of the way, I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	3. Chapter Two

**AUTHER'S NOTES:**

 **Hey, back again, I see.**

 **Thank you to those who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. I'm happy to present the next chapter in our little adventure.**

 **Few things to address:**

 **I plan on ending this series with a definite… ending. As in, as soon as I get to the last episode, I'm cutting it there. That's because of number two.**

 **As soon as, or maybe even sooner, I end this series, I'm planning to make a new one. Again, it'll make Brief the main focus, but unlike this series, the next will be a continuation of the show.**

 **Also, this chapter will have a few deviations like the last one, but the real divergent will be next chapter.**

 **Lastly, this chapter will signify the starting point of me writing events out of order, if only to smoothen transitions and whatnot.**

 **In any case, make sure to favorite and/or follow, and hey, why not leave a review or PM me?**

 **WARNING: I do not have any rights, that includes the ones pertaining to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They are owned by Studio Gainax.**

 **See you later!**

…

 **Part One**

 **It Started With A Shit Show**

 **Chapter Two: Death Race 2010**

 _Ah sex. There ain't nothing like it._

 _Many have tried to match it to some other sensation or feeling. An_ _allegory_ _if you will. Yet, none so far have completely paired the primal urge to that of some other, though that hasn't stopped some._

 _One of the noted few that have come somewhat close would be the revving of an engine. Specifically that of a motorcycle…_

 _Vroom! Vroom!_

 _Ah, ooh, AH!_

 _Vrooom! Vroooom! Vrooooom!_

 _AH! AHHHH!_

 _Vroom vroom, VROOOOM!"_

"UH! UHHhhhh," moaned the now near comatose man lying on the soft covers of the Immoral Motel, chalking up another point on the wall.

"Come on, are you fucking kidding me!" remarked Panty, chastising the biker for his lousy lovemaking, "Faster does **not** mean better, you asshole."

"Dude, your one hardcore angel," said the man, too pleased with himself to notice Panty's physical assault on the man's extended rear, "You get my motor runnin'"

"Ugh, how is this fair!? Look at how many times you've cum," Panty said, motioning towards the tally marks on the wall, "I've only scored once, and it wasn't that far!"

"You know what babe, you're more like a devil than an angel." Said the man, referring to his bedfellow's one and only hobby.

"Real fuckin' profound. You're too old to be rockin' leather pants, by the way," Panty remarked in a disgruntled tone.

While still lying on the bed, the girl casually flipped the nearby TV on. Right away, live footage of a dangerous looking car chase graced the screen, brought to us by the local news broadcaster.

"Seriously, you look like Mick Jagger's grandpa," said Panty, unfocused on the scene at hand.

That is until she noticed the two cars, one a supped up muscle car, and the other a familiar looking pink hummer, all while a squadron of people followed behind.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" muttered Panty.

" _This is an incrwdible turn of events!"_ yelled the newscaster in an odd speech impediment, " _If you're just joining us, an unmanned sports car is somehow running wild throughout the streets of Daten City! As we follow…"_

"Hahaha, that thing looks like it might even be faster than you!" commented Panty.

"No way, nothing can outrace my ride," replied the man, before he realized the true meaning behind her words, "Wait what?"

"Hey, is that Stockin'?" Panty said, finally recognizing the car giving chase.

Before she could question further, Panty felt a vibration through the covers. Rummaging through her discarded clothes, she pulled her own personal phone out, bringing it her up to her ear.

"This is Panty…"

" _Were you at!?"_ came the __voice of the bombastic preacher himself.

… Garterbelt. It was Garterbelt.

"I… am, uh, visiting the elderly at a nursing home," replied the angel.

" _Don't lie to me! You're at that Immoral Hotel!"_

"Shit," before having to come up with a different excuse, another beep signified another incoming call, "Whoops, I got another call."

" _Panty!"_ screamed Stocking, _"Are you watching TV!?"_

"Nope. So what's up?" replied Panty, acting oblivious.

" _You ding-a-ling another douchebag!? Get your skank ass out here and help me!"_ Demanded the goth.

"Fine! I'll go! Jesus, calm down. It's not like this guy's rockin' my world or anything."

Throwing on a short jean skirt, a pair of cowboy boots, and a thick blue and white leather jacket over a red tube top, the banana hair beauty made her way to the door leading outside into the wide open streets.

"I wasn't kiddin'," proclaimed the biker with pride, "My bike is wicked fast."

"Yeah, guess what fuck face, a little technique doesn't hurt," commented Panty, tossing around a set of keys, "Oh, and thanks for the ride."

Before the man could respond, Panty was out the door, driving the man's three-wheeler bike off into the distance to assist her loving sister.

…

" **Attention passengers, the train has reached** _ **Peni Station**_ **. Please retrieve you luggage and make your way towards the exit** ," came the intercom.

Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, a teenage boy no older than sixteen made his way off the train onto the platform, his one piece of luggage dragging behind him. As his feet carried him to the station exit, despite his ears being muffled by a pair of thick off-brand headphones, his hearing picked up the cries of a child in distress.

"Let go of me!" complained the six year old boy, who was being harassed by station security, "It's not my fault you look like Hitler!"

"Shat'ap!" yelled the obese officer, who just so happened to be sporting a mustache akin to the German dictator, "That's the last time you sneak in here on my watch!"

"But… but my mom was supposed to be on that train! I'm just looking for her, you ass…" the kid explained to no avail.

"Oh, shat'ap you little liar!" yelled the man, "I know a shitty, up-to-no-good rat when I see one!"

Making his way to the arguing duo, the teen pulled an unseen object out of his baggy green cargo pants, lifting it up to his face. However, to any passing bystanders the youth had what appeared to be nothing in his hand, making his actions appear extremely odd. As soon as he started whispering into his empty hand, anyone near the boy began to back away slowly, thinking the boy had clearly lost his mind. Then, once the boy had stopped issuing his commands, he lightly tossed his bit of nothing into the air, confusing everyone around him even more.

"Come on, you little shit stain!" demanded the officer, "Don't make me taser your as…"

For a brief second, the officer just stood there, dazed and confused. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, his deep scowl morphed into a look of pure bliss and happiness.

"Oh, my apologies, my little angel of joy," said the man in a far more cheerful tone.

… _what the fuck?_ thought the kid.

"Here kid, take my money and get some lunch from our food court," announced the man, giving the boy his wallet, "my treat!"

The kid took one moment to make sure his hearing wasn't failing him, before yanking the wallet our of the officer's outstretched hands, before dashing off, thinking he'd cash in his toke of luck before it ran dry. All the while thanking every god and goddess he could remember.

After a few seconds, the officer's cheerful demeanor vanished, his mood seemingly switching yet again. Shaking a bit a haze away, he noticed how his hand was now completely vacant.

"What the hell!" he proclaimed.

He then noticed an empty feeling in his back pocket.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

As the mustached man looked this way and that, he spotted a nearby teen wearing a thick green jacket over a zipped up light-grey hoodie, a pair of dark green cargo pants, and some worn converse. While his pale skin, freckles, and thin frame were normal enough, his thick, fiery red hair pulled his view. Beyond that, though, there didn't seem too much to the boy. Just your average, everyday dorky looking kid.

"You!" commanded the man, pointing at the teen, "Did you see a small piece of shit run by!?"

"Uh," the teen muttered, nervous sweat beading down his brow, "A, uh, running piece of shit? Wa.. was it… uh, magical?"

"… huh?" asked the officer, confused by the teen's answer.

"The… piece of crap. Did it magically spout legs, and… walk, err, run… away?" the teen said, trying to get his joke across in vein.

"Wow. Buddy. Just… wow," said the man with pity.

"Ye… yeah. I know," muttered the teen in a sigh of defeat.

The officer took a moment to pray for the poor boy's sense of humor, or lack-there-of, then steamed through the crowd in search of the missing hoodlum.

Watching the officer storm off, all the boy could do was sigh, grab the handle of his heavy luggage, and make his exit.

 _Hm. I should probably pick him up something real quick,_ the teen thought to himself, _Where's a good place to look? The mall maybe?_

…

"Get out of the way loser! That means I'm gonna run your asses over!"

Currently, our favorite gothic angel and her ghostly competitor were speeding down the highway, intent on ramming each other off the road. Behind them, a battalion of police vehicles were doing their best to keep up, though all they seemed to do was get in Stocking's way. Coupled with the constant taunting of the ghoulish rider, today was turning out to be a tiresome one.

"He's run over everyone in his path, spilling the blood of numerous innocent victims," declared the news caster with his odd speech impediment, all from the helicopter flying up above, with his cameraman capturing it all, "It's an alarmin' case of w'oad w'age!"

"Come on!" yelled Stocking, ramming See-Through straight into the ghost car's metal frame.

"Hahaha! Awe, you trying to catch me kitty cat!" taunted the specter as both he and See-Through slammed into each other, "Well bring it on bitch!"

Before she could maneuver in any way, the ghoul rocked itself hard into the opposing car, nearly toppling it to its side. Not like that would deteriorate the motivation of both driver and vehicle.

"But to be honest, I don't think you'll be able to handle what I'm packin'! That means I have a big dick!" he proclaimed, as both he and Stocking smashed through the wall of the city's very own mall.

Juking and jiving throughout the building's stores, Stocking did her best to meet her target head on while dodging all of the incoming pedestrians.

 _Oh for fuck's sake!_ Screamed Stocking in her own head, _Where's that hoe when you need her!?_

…

"Nice. These boots are fantastic!" said Panty, glancing around at the multitude of different shops along the mall's outskirts, all while driving her brand new three-wheeler.

Suddenly, an explosion of dust and debris could be seen not too far away, giving away her sister's probable location.

"Bingo…" she said, driving forward to meet her favorite sister.

…

"Wow, seems like nothing's changed since I left," said the teen merrily to, seemingly, no one as he walked along the strip, "It's actually kind of weird how little there is that's new."

"Same cheap food vendors over there, same old fashion stores there, same…"

Right beside him, in one of the many women's clothing stores, a whale of a woman with thick rimmed glasses was harassing the cute store clerk. Eavesdropping, the teen soon found out that someone "convinced" the whale to buy a sky blue dress that was several sizes too small. Furious, she demanded a full refund AND a pick of the of their store's newest selection. Free of charge, of course.

"Oh, look at that, and same disgruntled customers."

Unfortunately, the saleslady looked ill-equipped for this situation, if the constant apologies and numerous bows of respect where anything to go by.

"Hm, maybe I should.."

His dialogue was soon cut as the roar of engines was heard, followed by two cars traveling at ridiculous speed.

"SHIT!" cried the teen, as he jumped out of the way.

Both vehicles whizzed by, throwing up a trail of dust in their wake. Just as the boy's shock began to wear off, a battalion of police cruisers raced by. However, they seemed to not possess the other's sense of direction, for instead of veering to the left like the other two, the officers barreled straight into the clothing store where the whale of a woman was still on a tirade. Fortunately for the saleswoman, the cars ran right into the whale, sending her flying out of the store.

As the police tended to themselves, turning over their vehicles and racing off in pursuit of the offending racers, Brief just sat there in stunned silence, waiting to see if anything more was to come. When none came, he quietly muttered to himself.

"Huh, that's new."

He then sat up, dusted himself, and took off.

…

"Heha! Not even close!" taunted the spirit, ramming himself into See-Through.

As the two continued their chase, the sound of shattering glass could be heard from up above. Before they knew it, a mess of golden locks on a three-wheeler crashed onto the top floor of the mall, only to make its way down the nearest flight of stairs.

Before he knew it, the bike came down upon him as they slammed into each other. They quickly corrected themselves and sped away, with See-Through following behind.

"Hey what's up shit pickle," Panty said as she drove alongside the spirit, "So where are you off to in such a fuckin' hurry?"

"Wha… Who the hell cares where I'm off to! As long as I get off! Oh yeah good one. That means ejaculate!" proclaimed the ghoul.

"Yeah, I got that. Trust me queef breath, if there's anything I understand it's the Big O," Panty stated.

"It's about time!" screamed Stocking as she rode on the opposite side of the specter, "Did you mount everything on your way over!?"

"Oh! Uh, do you two know each other?" asked the ghost, feeling a little out of place in the middle of the two's spat.

"I did not," said Panty with a sneer, ignoring the spirit as she pulled her undies from under her skirt, "But I'll be sure to make that happen for you next time!"

"Oh! Heehaha! Get a load of this!" said the specter as he rammed Panty's ride, "Take it off!"

Before her weapon could fully form, the trio found themselves smashing into a toy-store on the far side of the mall. Both angels in their respected rides came out onto the streets, with the blond having to shake a number of cheap toys off her person.

"Eeehahaha!" screeched Stocking in glee, finding her sister's misfortune hilarious, "That's what you get for being late!"

"Whatev…" Panty started, though as soon as she shook off the last of the knock offs, she noticed something missing, "Shit! Where did Black Lace go!?"

"What's on my face!" the specter's cries drew the sisters' attention.

Panty looked on in shock as her panties wrapped around the ghost's head, nearly blinding him.

"Hey, who turned out the lights!?" demanded the ghoul.

"Ah, my gun is on your face!" exclaimed Panty, pointing towards her target, "Well, technically it's my panties!"

"Ah shit! On the bright side, it does smell like I'm going really fast!" stated the specter, only to lick the offending garment at his own delight.

"Ugh! Stop licking that right now!" Panty demanded.

"Ha! Bet you never said that before!" laughed Stocking.

"MOVE OVER!"

Before the goth knew it, her sister had leapt from her three-wheeler over to See-Through, shoving Stocking to the passenger side and abandoning the bike all together.

"Go See-Through, go!" Panty yelled, throwing the jeep into gear while stomping the accelerator.

The engine roared in excitement as the two sped off to meet their prey, all while the news caster followed them in an attempt to capture it all for the people of the city.

…

"Wow, they sure know how to make a scene," the teen stated, as he came upon where the blond had discarded her ride.

He had quietly followed the two as they cut through the mall, and then later as they drove down the streets, all to pursue what looked to be a possessed muscle car. While he wished them the best of luck, he had no real desire to intervene, for he was sure that would only lead to him getting in their way.

"What?" he asked to, again, seemingly no one, "Why should I?"

…

"Psh, they can handle themselves," he looked on towards the distance, seeing just the faintest sight of the two speeding off, "They're angels. Besides, I'm rusty. I'd only get in their way."

As he said that though, he couldn't help but feel for the two. It wasn't easy fighting ghosts. He'd know, he'd done so for years.

"Fine, let's say I want to help," he conceded to the nonexistent person, "It's not like I could catch up. I don't have a ride!"

His focus was suddenly pulled towards the side where an abandoned three-wheeler just sat there with its keys still in the ignition, all prepped and ready to go.

"… dammit."

…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said the uppity newscaster from the following helicopter, "It looks as though the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking, have finally joined forces and are determined to catch this unwully wonster!"

What the caster said had rang true, as both sisters raced after the ghoul, desperate to catch the specter and get the banana blonds undies back.

"Wait!" proclaimed the caster, "We may not need our angelic assassins after all!"

Speeding past the sisters, the battalion that had previously been outdone by the ghost had caught up, and where now waging on all-out attack on the being. Bullets rained down upon the ghoul, marking the light red coat up left and right.

"What the hell!" screamed Panty, "You're totally stealing our jobs you thieves!"

Much to their dismay, the ghost screamed in rage, shrugging off the incoming fire.

"Rahhh! Take… this!"

The specter spun around in a perfect circle, hitting a nearby cop car. It too spun around until it to hit another, and another, until nearly every cop car was spinning out of control. All of a sudden, all the cars came into a mass collision, sending man and machine into the air

"Heehahahahaha!" laughed the ghost.

"UhhhAHHHHHHH!" screamed the sisters, as a hail of squadron cars came crashing down around them.

It took every maneuver Panty knew to find her way through the mass of falling cars. On the bright side, it seemed as though a bunch of the police's weapons had fallen into the back seat, giving Panty a wide arsenal to handle while she tried to acquire her main tool back.

"Ahahahahahahahah! Now you'll never… oh."

Just as he was about to finish his statement, the other half of the squad were lying in wait on the other side of the road.

"What!? Are you trying to create a barricade against me!? You idiots! Who the hell do you think you are, the Spartan Army!? I'm gonnaAHHH!"

Before he knew it, an incoming squad car T-Boned him, slowing him down considerably. Then another, then another, then another, as what seemed like the entire police force crashed themselves right into the spirit.

Then, right before being squished into oblivion, the ghost gave one last roar of defiance.

"I… am… OUT OF HERE!"

With as much strength as he could muster, he sprang out of the death trap and into the sky above, sending the last of the police force away.

Meanwhile, the Anarchy Sisters watched from not-too-far-away, as the specter crashed back to Earth.

However, in an anticlimactic move, the spirit landed right at their feet, squished to one eighteenth of its original size.

"Ah, life in the fast lane," Panty quipped, kicking the ghouls with her boot, "Just makes you finish quicker."

"That means you're dead," spoke Stocking, raising her katana up to finish the poor thing.

"Wait!" stated Panty, lifting up her hand to stop her gothic sister, "Chill the fuck out. I got to get my panties first… eh."

"Ehhaha!" laughed the spirit as it took their hesitation to scurry away, only to jump off the freeway bridge and onto traffic, "Later suckers."

The sisters silently watched as the spirit made his way over to a nearby semi, fusing with it.

"That's not good," said both the sisters simultaneously as they watched the semi transform into a nightmare version of itself.

"Now, you do realize this is all your fault?" said Stocking, with less of question and more of a statement.

"I'm aware of that, thanks," replied Panty, sighing in resignation, "That doesn't mean you can destroy my panties though, okay?"

Panty looked back at their jeep, only to now realize the tiny green form of Chuck now sitting at the wheel.

 _Huh, when did Chuck get here?_ She thought to herself

Her gaze then fell upon the mass of guns now piled into the back seat. A thought went through her mind, which quickly formed into what was possibly the most half-assed plan she had ever thought of.

"Hey Stockin'," said Panty as they both looked at each other, "You up for a game of chicken?"

 _Fuck,_ thought Stocking.

…

"AHH!"

Now that the ghoul had taken over a more heavy hitter of a vehicle, he practically mowed down the remaining cop cars that stood in his way, sending the officers into a panic.

"It's time for payback, you scumbag pigs!" screamed the spirit in rage.

"Hey, fat ass!" yelled the blond.

She was moving across the roofs of the now abandoned squad cars, all while carrying an entire arsenal on her back.

"I have an idea! Why don't you let me lighten your load!" It was then that Panty started to fire her confiscated firearms at the spirit, taunting it with her usual banter.

Just as the enraged ghost had made its way to her, she managed to jump over and onto the back of the truck, though not without a bit of difficulty. Pushing herself up, she pulled gun after gun out, unloading the magazines into one of the semi's propulsion rockets, trying but seemingly failing to slow it down. Once they were empty, she pulled another firearm from her back. Pistols, revolvers, shotguns, sub machines guns, LMG's, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and eventually a grenade launcher.

"Take this fucker!" yelled Panty.

One shot was all it took, as the blast shut down the rocket, which finally seemed to slow the damn thing down.

"AHH! Son of a bitch!" roared the spirit in pain.

Finally finishing her end of the plan, Panty threw down her last firearm, before sniffing her hands.

"Egh agh, gross! Gunpowder smells like old hag stank," commented the blond as she settled herself near the front end of the truck.

"Huh, what's wrong!?" yelled the ghost after realizing the angel had stopped her assault on him, "Hey, dick angel! You givin' up already!?"

"Nope," whistled the angel.

"Then why…" before he could finish, he spotted an incoming car not a mile away.

"No way," said the ghost in disbelief.

As it got closer, he recognized the pink jeep and its gothic driver as they sped towards him. However, instead of steering, Stocking seemed to be standing right on top of the hood with her sword drawn out, ready to cut him down, all while a green goblin-lookin' thing worked the wheel.

"Is this, a challenge!?" he screeched, "What, you lookin' to play chicken with a roaster, bitch!?"

When Stocking made no move to turn, the spirit's yelled in complete rage.

"I'll give you credit though, you've got some massive balls!" the being suddenly zipped forward as fast as he could, sending Panty stumbling off.

This did nothing to deter Stocking, as she grasped her sword with both hands and bent her knees, ready to strike!

They both careened towards each other, with Stocking steeling her gaze at the specter as he came at her. Right at the last second, Chuck shifter to the right, giving Stocking a perfect shot. With a grunt, the goth swung her sword forward, cleaving the semi in half.

"AHHH!" screamed the ghost in pain as he continued on down the road.

Before he knew it, both halves where sent off the road and into the nearby train station, causing panic as it did.

"Heehahah…"

…

"Great, let's collect the coins and get out of here," said Stocking as she sat back in the passenger seat, with Chuck still behind the wheel.

"Hey!" Stocking looked up to see that her sister had managed to land on the window of the helicopter that had been following them around, "Did you ruin my panties!? They were expensive as hell, you owe me a new pair if you did!"

"Hey, we killed the damn ghost, right?" Stocking said, ignoring Panty's rant, "The bell should be ringing. That's how it works."

"Yeah, that's weird," agreed Panty.

All of a sudden, they heard the horn of a train, giving them both a feeling of dread. The sisters looked to their side only to find the specter, now transforming an entire train into a haunted machine of terror.

"Ha! I'm not dead yet!" yelled the ghost, "Not. Even! CLOSE!

"Ugh, round three? Seriously!?" sighed Stocking.

"Ha, now we're talking!" yelled Panty in excitement, "I can keep it going all night! Ask around!"

"It's true, she's a giant slut," Stocking agreed.

 _Fuck_ , thought Panty as she rode atop the copter, _He's still got Black Lace on him. If I could just get to it…_

"Hey!" yelled the blond to the news crew, "Get me on top of him!"

The crew stared in silence as Panty's naughty bits were on full display for.

"Ugh," sighed Panty, before pulling out a pistol, "I said now!"

That seemed to snap them out of it, as they did as they were told and slowly, but surely, made their way to the possessed train.

Thinking her sister had the right idea, Stocking shoved Chuck out of the way and took the wheel.

What she didn't realize was that she had shoved Chuck a little too hard, as he sailed out of jeep and onto the passing street. Cracking his head on the road, Chuck was left behind while the Anarchy Sisters chased after the runaway train.

"Let's get 'em, See-Through!" cheered the goth.

With a jerk of the wheel, she angled the jeep just so that when she hit the side railing, the car flew upwards and onto the speeding train.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

A few yards away, the copter had finally gotten close enough to Panty's liking.

"Now!" she said, before dropping down.

Slamming down hard onto the very front of the train, Panty wasted no time as she made a mad dash for her undies.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment the specter decided he had enough. Shifting his new body once more, he grew several pairs of rockets on either side of the front cart.

"Oh fuck yes!" he yelled in ecstasy, heating up every rocket he had, "I'm almost there! I'm so close! Yes I'm gonna blow~!"

As he continued on, both sisters attempted one last push to try and snatch the lace off of the specters held. However, neither made it in time, for the ghoul's ignition had finally started, sending him flying down the tracks at impossible speeds.

The force of the sudden increase in speed sent See-Through tumbling back, with Stocking fighting to hold on. Unfortunately for Panty, she had no means to, as she was sent sailing away, passing See-Through as she went.

In a moment of clarity, Stocking saw her sister zipping by her all while screaming her sister's name. The goth tried her best to catch her, but she was far too gone.

"PANTY!"

Said angel was busy yelling in fear to hear her sister scream her name. In her head, she was cursing herself for being so reckless. While she may not die from the collision, she sure would feel it in the morning. Not to mention, at the rate that fucker was going, the sheer force of his speed would slam anyone near a wall and into human paste. All those deaths.

All her fault.

 _Goddammit…._

"…..hhhHHHHEEEYYY!"

Just as she was about to be tossed off the train, someone had caught her in their arms. Not expecting the sudden rescue, it took a while for her to shake the shock. By the time she did, she realized she was being held by some stranger wearing a grey hoodie under a green jacket, the hood of which was covering his head, masking their appearance. She also noticed how the stranger was riding the same three-wheeler she discarded. A decision she was now not regretting.

"You okay!" asked the strange urgently as they drove the bike onto the second to last cart.

"…uh," was all that came out.

"Hey! Snap out of it! I need you on Earth, okay angel?" he said, snapping his fingers.

"Uh… uh… pa… pa.. panties.." she managed to mutter.

Somehow the stranger knew what she meant, if his next words were anything to go by.

"Right! Hold on tight!"

She did was the person told her to, and clung onto his torso as she sat on his lap. A part of her brain that still worked wondered how the stranger was fixin' to not only make it to the last cart, but also get to her weapon in time before the specter could do any real damage.

Any remaining thoughts were soon smooshed. What came next could only be described as a loss of feeling, as the bike practically blinked from their spot. Everything went by in a blink as they sped down the haunted train. Panty felt the contents of her stomach rise up and into her throat, before gulping it back down. Barfing all over the place probably wouldn't be the best time for her would-be savoir.

"GET IN FRONT!" was all they could say, as they made their way to the last cart.

She didn't need to be told twice. Unwrapping her arms from the safe confines of the person's chest, she arched her entire torso forward, readying herself.

They had finally made it onto the every end before the speeding train past a station occupied by a bunch of civilians. While they weren't turned to mush, they were blown about this way and that. The two had to hurry, before the fucker could go any faster.

With her panties in sight, the Anarchy Sister reached out, just missing her undergarment by a foot. While the stranger had done a great job of getting them there, it just wasn't enough. That was until something hit the back of the bike. Taking a quick look back, Panty saw her sister slowly push the bike forward. Apparently, the goth had seen the everything go down and was now helping them both.

 _I really gotta buy her a cake after this_ , Panty thought to herself.

With their combined forces, the three managed to push Panty forward just enough for her to snatch her undies.

"RRAAAAHHH!" With one final push, both vehicles sent the blond flying, panties in hand.

"Hey! Where you goin'!" yelled the ghost.

"Don't you worry!" replied the angel, shifting her undies into her signature magnum, "I'm comin' back!"

Using the ghouls speed against him, Panty allowed the banshee to come to her. As they met, she landed right into the massive eye of the beast, leaving a crater in her wake.

"Yeah, I'm done here," Panty proclaimed as she pressed the end of the gun's barrel against his broken eye, "It's not me, it's you."

"~Repent Motherfucker~"

"Is this my stop…?" he squealed right as he was blown to smithereens.

…

As Panty, Stocking, and the mysterious stranger sighed in relief, it was cut short as they noticed that, while it had slowed significantly, the train didn't exactly stop either. So, when the end of the tracks came into view, along with a conveniently place stop-guard, they all turned wide-eyed as the front cart slammed into the guard. This in turn caused the rest of the carts to shoot up into the air.

While they themselves were sent sailing this way at that, all of the carts came raining down around them. The news crew became especially wide eyed, as one cart crashed right into them, sending their ride barreling down.

It was at that moment the bell of the Daten City Church rung, signally the ghost's defeat.

Shaking her head, Panty stood up from where she landed and took a look around. Off to the left, she could see her sister flipping See-Through from its side and restarting the engine. Nodding at each other, the blond turned to where she had seen her savior land, but found no one. Her eyes roamed in search for them, but to no avail.

 _HONK_

"Hey, you comin'?" yelled Stocking, honking the jeep.

"Yeah…" was all Panty said.

The banana haired beauty walked over to the car and was about to hop in, but not before taking one last look around to see if she could spot her hero. Seeing no one, she sat her ass down and buckled her seat. Seeing her sister finally sitting in her seat, Stocking took off.

"… so, how many are there?" asked Panty.

"Huh, three heavens," Replied Stocking.

"Cheap and disappointing," mutterer the blond.

While their heads were swimming with questions, most of which revolved around the stranger, both were far too tired from today's escapade. Panty couldn't even bring herself to complain about her soiled undies, for which she now never intended to wear again.

 _Still, I'll need to see if I can find they stranger,_ she thought while smiling to herself, _Got to make sure they get a proper reward for savin' my ass._

Unbeknownst to her, Panty's knight in armor was watching from not too far away, all while petting a familiar green pooch.

"Huh, good to be home," Brief said with a content sigh.

 _End_

…


	4. Chapter Two and a Half

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys, Social here.**

 **This marks the first in-between chapter that I'll write. These chapters will show the going-on's that happen between the "episodes".**

 **Some will have importance; others will just be slice-of-life moments amongst the characters. A couple will even be content I meant to include in the previous chapters.**

 **In any case, hope you'll enjoy this one.**

 **Also, give thanks to my beta reader and co-writer, ValkyrieKnight96. He's… quite the character.**

 **If you guys have any suggestions, please PLEASE let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. Oh! And a new title as well. I'm honestly really disappointed in mine.**

 **One more thing. The show is kinda inconsistent on how the Daten Church is formatted. So I apologize in advance if I get this messed up.**

 **Responses:**

 **Guest: As cool as it would be to see Brief get some, the only thing I can promise is that he'll become, at the very least, friends with all four girls. To be more specific, for the Anarchy Sisters, he'll hang out, talk shit, and generally be officially one of the gang. As for the Demon sisters, they'll… you know what, I'll wait till their intro. Let's just say it'll be way different than canon.**

 **WARNING: I do not have any rights, that includes the ones pertaining to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They are owned by studio Gainax.**

 **See you later!**

…

 **Part One Interval 01**

 **Chapter 2.5: Downtime**

It was a quiet late afternoon over at the church HQ. After cleaning themselves up and getting a good rest in, both Anarchy sisters were called over for a debrief of their most recent exorcism.

Clearly, Garterbelt was less than pleased

"Alright, let me see if I got this straight," he said, breaking the silence, "While Stocking answered the call and left to go chase down that undead road-racer asshole, you Panty were busy revin' some guy's dick at that fuckin' Hotel I keep telling you to stay away from. Am I on track so far?"

"Yes," both simultaneously replied, feeling the preacher's recap of the event unnecessary.

"Then," he continued, his voice raising a few octaves, "after blondie here decided to move her fuckin' ass and help, both of ya chase this douche, wreckin' half the city in the process, the bill of which I am too scared to even look at, mind you, and in the end it took the help of some fuckin' stranger to take the ghoul down! Did I miss anythin'!?"

"Uh, nope, you pretty much got it all," Stocking answered, quietly sipping away at a fresh cup of hot chocolate.

"What she said," Panty agreed, munching a bag of spicy hot potato chips, "What's the big deal anyway? We came, we saw, we conquered, and then we went home to cum some more. If you ask me, that job went by pretty flawlessly, by our standards at least."

"Says the skank who took her sweet time," muttered the gothic beauty.

"Oh whatever," relied Panty in, "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't like that shit-stick was slammin' my brakes."

"Jesus, do you hear yourself when you say shit like that?" Stocking vexed.

"Don't need to. The only thing that comes out of this mouth is gold, sweet cheeks," Panty announced.

"Uh huh, as opposed to everything you shove in there," snickered Stocking.

"Hey!" shouted Panty, but before she could get another word in, Garter had decided he'd had enough.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" the preacher stated, kicking Chuck, who had just magically appeared before him, across the room, passing the space between the two girls, "How the hell can you bitches be so nonchalant about this!?"

The sisters just gave him a blank eye stare, unable to grasp the "severity" of the situation, all while Chuck was silently plucking himself off the wall.

Realizing the fruitlessness in getting these girls to understand, Garterbelt just released a hefty sigh of defeat.

"Alright, one last time," Garter said exasperated, "Do any of you hoe's know the guy? Panty?"

"Nope," relied Panty, "Can't say I do, Mister Preacher Man."

"Hm, how 'bout you Stockin'?"

"For the last time no," was her answer.

"Fine," he spoke exasperated, "you hoe's are free to go. Just try not to damage the city so much next time, alright? I got enough to deal with now that-"

Garter had managed to bite his tongue before anything slipped out. Worried that the girls would call him out on his strange behavior, he looked to see his worries were for not. Apparently they had hightailed it as soon as the words "free to go" left his mouth. Relieved, yet somewhat pissed, the preacher made his way to his own quarters.

 _Gotta make a few preparations before he comes home,_ Garter thought to himself, _Hm, I wonder how the girls will react when I tell 'em?_

At that exact moment, he felt a slight vibration run through his robes. Rummaging through his pockets, he pulled up his cell, noticing he'd just received a text. And from a certain someone, too.

 _So,_ thought the preacher with a smirk on his face, _he wants to meet, huh?_

…

Upon hearing those heavenly words fall out of the big lug's mouth, both sisters quickly hurried into their living quarters. The layout of the colossal church used to confuse the fuck out of them when they first arrived, and still did to this day. The area they resided in, which was a completely separate structure to the church, connected to the main building by a single corridor, was apparently built exclusively for angels.

The two of them both had their own bedrooms, bathrooms, and even had separate living rooms. However, both seemed to prefer the shared parlor that stood right beside the kitchen/dining room. Inside was a comfortable three person couch, a jumbo sized flat-screen, a couple of shelves and bookcases, and an elevator that lead to all levels of the building.

At the moment, Panty had resided to relax and sit on her side of the couch, while flipping through the various shows their DVR recorded in their absence. Stocking on the other hand, while on her side of the couch, was busy flipping through the latest issue of her favorite pastry catalog, salivating at the thought of munching on those coma inducing treats.

Although, the gothic beauty was having trouble concentrating. For she, like her whore of a sister, was just as puzzled on the events that unfolded earlier that day.

Looking over at the offending blond, Stocking decided she'd had enough.

"Alright, spill it."

Panty, eyes still glued to the TV, didn't even give her sister a glance before answering.

"Spill what?"

"Oh come off it, skank," said the goth, folding up her mag and setting it on the nearby table, "just tell me who the fuck saved your ass already, and why you lied to Garter."

This time Panty ripped her gaze off the screen, confused by her sister's accusation.

"The fuck you talkin' about?" questioned the blond.

"The guy, dipshit! Who the hell was he? I know you know." accused Stocking.

"How the fuck should I know?" Panty replied, muting the TV.

"Oh please, are you telling me, from the amount of man meat I see you devour on a daily basis, not one of them comes to mind?"

"Nope. I swear, him savin' my ass on top of the douchebag ghost's back was the first time I ever saw him. Now, can we please drop it, I wanna get back to my shows," Panty looked back at the now unmuted TV screen, ready to forget the day's events.

"Panty, are you seriously not interested in finding out-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" screeched the blond, cutting her sister off.

"Ugh, fine!" Stocking stated, before standing up, "I'm off to bed. Let me know when you're done being an annoying shit licker."

"Whatever, sugar tits." commented Panty.

It was a while before Panty took her eyes off the screen, but she too was feeling ready for a good night's sleep. Sure, it would've been better if she had someone lying next to her, but she was too tired to go out and hookup, so she conceded to sleeping alone.

After going through her nightly rituals, she slumped herself on her bed, not even bothering to slip under the covers.

However, after a half an hour of tossing and turning, she realized she couldn't bring herself over the edge and into dreamland.

 _Goddamnit. What is up with me? I can't get that fuckin' guy out of my head,_ thought to herself, _I guess he made more of an impression on me then I thought._

She finally relented, and spent a few moments to contemplate her recent experience.

 _Alright fine! I guess the guy was kinda cool. He did end up savin' my ass. That and about a few dozen people._

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt her body slowly relax itself.

 _I wonder what he's up to…_

She gave a tired sigh, feeling the warm embrace of sleep finally engulf her.

 **End**

 **End Notes:**

 **Ooo, what is our favorite geek up to? Welp, you'll finally be able to know next chapter!**

 **Thanks again for all the positive reviews guys! I'll admit, they mean the most to me.**

 **Well, I guess I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter Three

**AUTHER'S NOTES:**

 **Hey, what's up guys?**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **So here we are. Brief's official introduction… spoilers.**

 **Now, a couple of things before we start.**

 **First: If you guys have thought of a different title for the story, I'd love to hear it. I kind of hate mine.**

 **Second: This will be set a week after the last chapter. I'm not a hundred percent sure what the time frame is for each episode, so I'm pretty gonna be twisting it around in my favor.**

 **Third: Is there something wrong with the first chapter!? The first chapter has like three times more than any other chapter. Do you guys just like rereading that one, or should I edit it?**

 **Fourth: …. Okay. I know it's weird to ask this, but can anyone recommend/allow me/make a cover for this story? PM me for any details. If not, it's fine.**

 **As always, please follow or favorite this fic to further support my will to live, and please, leave a review or PM me, I'm lonely.**

 **WARNING: I do not own rights to a single thing, including anything pertaining to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They are owned by Studio Gainax.**

 **See you later!**

…

 **Part Two**

 **It's That Boy**

 **Chapter 3: The Turmoil of the Beehive**

 _Daten City, sometimes it feels like a vacuous place where everyone wants to be number one. Especially in high school. The guys want the girls to want them, and the girls want the other girls to want to be them. However, sometimes being the best means being the worst. Although, that doesn't mean some of the best can't be just that, am I right Brief?_

…

Garterbelt figured himself to be a patient man, especially when it came to the two "women" who currently occupied his abode. What annoyed him was how little they cared about the man and whatever virtues he carried. Take now for instance.

Here he was, patiently waiting for the supposed angels to walk on down and sit through his well-prepared briefing, to which they could carry on with their mission of exterminating every single undead shitlicker that dared to even think of returning after their fair due judgement through oblivion, but no. No, they were too good to grace him with their holy presence.

 _Well, fine, if that's the way they feel_ , thought the priest.

Carefully closing the book in his hand, the preacher swiftly pulled a lever from seemingly nowhere. Quicker than anyone could catch, the two offending sisters were brought down from the heavens above. Figuratively of course.

Although, it seemed the man had caught them both at an inopportune time.

"AHHH!" both of them squealed as they fell onto the waiting floor.

While recovering from their shock, Panty glared at the man before her while lying on her bed, her sheets being the only article of clothing on her. On the other hand, Stocking was practically snarling, for she seemed to of been on a potty break before the aforementioned summoning.

"Good morning angels," remarked Garter, "It's so nice of you to grace us with your most malcontent presence today."

"Ugh," groaned Panty, rubbing the back of her bruised head, "This is who I'm waking up to!? Asshole."

"Yeah, I'm not going to stop what I was doing, so… you really only have yourself to blame for what you're about to smell, preacher douchebag."

"Well, I'm going to ignore that. Go ahead and finish up your business. We have a guest today, and I don't want him to think our hospitality is shit. Pun intended," spoke the preacher.

After a few moments to wind up any unfinished biz, both sisters sat across from each other on the couch facing their caretaker, with Panty opting to wear little else than the silk sheets from her bed, and Stocking in her usual get up.

"Alright, listen up heathens. We got ourselves a grave situation on our hands." Garter proclaimed.

"I bet," spat Panty, "let me guess. It's yet another rogue, gloryhole, shitstorm."

"Hey! The only shitstorm I see here are the two sitting in front of me. Now shut up, and let me introduce our guest here," Garter waved, motioning to someone behind him.

Panty and Stocking waited for whoever the preacher brought with him, believing for a moment that the man had finally brought someone interesting this time. Of course, that hope was immediately dashed as a short, almost egg-shaped older man stumbled past the priest. He wore the cheapest of suits, cut what little hair he had left short and sported a large mustache that clearly spoke "please look away from my balding head".

"Ladies, and Panty," snapped Garter, "meet the principle of Daten City's academic institution. We only have one here, apparently."

"Oh? What for?" questioned Panty, "He our new client or somethin'?"

"Oh! W-well yes a-a-and no! Well, you see I-it's actually a funny story, you see, I mean… uh," fumbled the principle in his shrill voice.

"Dear lord! Get with the fuckin' program already, shitlord!" demanded Panty.

"Yeah, hurry up and tell us before we go ape shit all over you!" Stocking agreed.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Yes of course-I'm so sorry-please forgive me-find it in your heart, "as the man rattled on, his words became increasingly unintelligible, peeving everyone around him, including the preacher himself.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" screamed everyone in the room.

"AH! Okay, okay! A student of mine came to me and told me he witnessed a couple of his fellow classmates be taken away and that it was all the work of spirits and that I should call you guys and that's what I did and that's why I'm here, and please stop yelling at me-I beg of you hoo hooooo!" cried the egg-shaped man.

"Wait, a student told you to contact us?" questioned Stocking, though everyone else had that same question as well. Even the priest, for this was the first he'd heard of it.

"Yes," stated the principle, as he padded his forehead with his own personal handkerchief, "The boy seemed to have knowledge of the supernatural and all that went along with it. Seeing as how I had little other choice, since the police couldn't make head or tales of the kidnappings, I figured I'd give you guys a shot."

"For real?" spoke Panty.

"Yes. You see, I believed that I'd have to go searching for forever to find a reliable source, but the boy said you guys were the only ones I should contact."

"Really," Garterbelt said, rubbing his chin in a knowing manner, "So you're saying this boy told you to contact us and us only, right?"

"Yes sir that is correct! Yes sir, yes indeed right you are-" rattled the principle.

"Hm," hummed Garter, ignoring whatever the principle had to say.

Stocking gazed over at the man and saw an odd look wash over his face. It almost looked humble, nostalgic even. She wondered what was going on inside that big ass fro of his. Before she could act on her feelin', apparently the principle had gone on to explain in more detail about who got kidnapped and how wrecked his career was if we didn't find them. In that period of time, the principle, in an act of what could only be described as lustful intent, decided that looking at her whore of a sister was too much for him. He quickly dashed over towards the slut, only to be kicked square in the face, which sent him flying over the other side of the room and into a wall.

That also apparently snapped Garter out of whatever trance he was in.

"Alright you hookers!" Garter proclaimed, "Go wash your asses in the sink and get to high school before that ghost swindles anymore students! For this mission, you two better stay incognito as to not scare the ghost away. You hear!"

"Fine! Whatever," Panty said as she made her way to her room, "At least it'll give me a chance to rock my old school uniform."

Stocking, too, stood up to leave, but not before giving the preacher one last stare, promising the man in her own mind that any knowledge he was withholding would soon be revealed. He may not have known it, but she had noticed for a while now that something was off with him. He was either keeping secrets (or at least interesting ones as both sisters barely knew the guy, but were too lazy to try and find out) or something was bothering him. Something big. Either way, Stocking would get to the bottom of it, even if it meant spending precious time that she could instead be using to fill her belly with sweet, sweet treats.

Just because her sister doesn't bother with things besides her hobbies (i.e. sex and… well, sex) didn't me she'd have to. The goth was genuinely curious about this boy. How did he know about the supernatural? How did he know to contact them? Why was her sister a raging cock-gobbler?

 _So many questions, so little time,_ thought Stocking.

"Yo bitch!? Help me find my old school shirt!" yelled her sister, knocking her out of her own trance.

"Oh, just find it yourself, hoe!"

…

"They're on their way?" the boy asked over the phone.

" _Yeah, but be careful,"_ said the man on the other end, _"I trust the gloomy one a bit more than blondie, but I still need ya to be cautious. Their job may be to take out evil spirits, but that don't mean they enjoy it like you. If you get in their way, they may just leave you out to dry."_

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I can handle myself. Did you tell them to stay inconspicuous? This ghost is a bit flakey, so if they barge in, the ghoul might go into hiding."

" _Pfft, yeah. Knowin' them though, they'll probably fuck it up. You're gonna have to help 'em out every now and then until they find and purge the motherfucker."_

"Hm. Okay, sounds good. I'll keep in touch till they find it. I may have already figured it out, but my instincts are a bit rusty, so I'll rely on their judgement for this one. After that, well…"

" _Hey, it's okay boy. You don't have to jump right back on the saddle if you don't want to."_

"I appreciate that G, but if I'm gonna stack any chance with them, I have to."

"… _alright. Just… stay safe. Will ya?"_

"Hm. Will do."

~Click~

…

Daten City High School.

What a wonderful place. Full of young minds willing to learn and grow, with teachers ready to share the knowledge their students will need to prosper in this amazing world. Just now, in one of their very own pristine halls, waves of teenagers were walking to and fro, chatting, playing around, or just heading towards their next class.

Yep, just your normal, everyday, average high school.

~VROOOOOM~

~CRASH!~

"AHHHH!"

Just then, in that same hallway, a familiar pink jeep smashed its way inside, flinging any unfortunate student in its path skidding across the floor. Before the student populace could go into a full blown panic, the door to the driver's seat busted open to reveal two beauties the school had never seen before. The one standing closest to them had natural blond hair and wore a loose white, button-up shirt, a matching green tie, a red and green plaid skirt and brown dress shoes. The one standing behind her had blue hair with pink highlights (at least that's what the students thought) and wore a similar outfit, only this one came with a purple tie, a black jacket, a blue and brown skirt and a pair of black and blue stockings along with a pair of black dress shoes.

All in all, they were two of the most gorgeous girls anyone had ever seen.

"Wow! Are those two celebrities!?" asked a voice from the growing crowd.

"Are we in a music video!?" spoke another.

"Heh," spat the blond, whipping her hair, "We're angels, dick."

"Uh," mutter the goth, "you do know what incognito means, right? It's the opposite of that."

"Wow, who'd have thunk that Earthly high school boys would be just as pervy as those assholes in heaven?" Panty said as she and her sister strutted through the halls, all while the rows of students were fawning over and snapping pictures of the two.

"That was convincing. For a minute there I actually believed you had some idea of what schools might be like up there," Stocking teased.

"I specifically said the perverts in the school, Stockin'," countered the blond, "I wouldn't know that if I actually wasted time in class, now would I."

"Hm, true story," conceited the goth, before she pulled out a map to the campus, "Let's get this over with. Where should we go fir…"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, an ear piercing wail could be heard echoing throughout the halls. Before the sisters or the surrounding students knew it, a dark mass came running down the halls screaming bloody murder. No wonder, for as the being got closer, the two could see that whoever was running down the halls was covered head to toe in bees.

"What in the fuck?" said Panty incredulously, "That's not suspicious or anything."

"We didn't even have to go looking for trouble." Spoke Stocking.

Having fed up with the constant shouting, Panty made a motion to reach for her "gun", but then, all of a sudden, someone or something bumped into her, stopping her from doing so.

"Hey, watch where you're goin…." Panty said, before realizing that nothing besides her sister was near her, if of course you didn't count the numerous students standing a good distance around them.

"The fuck you on about? Shoot them already. It's not gonna kill them." Stated Stocking.

"Hey wait, didn't you feel…?"

Again she was cut off, for the mass of bees had suddenly collapsed onto the floor, as if something had tripped them. Then, as though some miracle had happened, a single sprinkler went off, one which hung directly above the mass. Not a moment later, the swarm of bees flew off, leaving whoever was on the ground quivering in relief.

To their surprise, and then immediate disinterest, two bodies were seen, drenched and covered in bee stings.

"Are you fuckin' serious? All this weirdness and all we get are two nerds?" Panty pleaded.

Sure enough, withering on the floor were two boys, one being a midget with glasses suspenders and thin blond hair, and the other being a skinny and pasty dude wearing a long sleeved, striped shirt under a stained blue one.

"Whoa, how completely underwhelming." Muttered Stocking.

At that very second, two students burst through the crowd, one being obese with his stingy hair tied into a tight ponytail, and the other being another scrawny guy who wore a sky blue hoodie and a deep blue cap.

"Oh my god! Louie! Travis! What happened to you guys!" spoke the obese kid.

"Oh no, you didn't piss her off, did you?!" begged the cap wearing teen.

While the victim's friends were hovering over them, all they could really do was stutter in agony, trying desperately to not scratch their swollen faces and limbs.

"Yo, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Stocking.

"Oh yeah. This screams ghost shenanigans," Panty agreed, "What was with the sprinkler shit, though? Ghosts don't help people."

All Stocking could do was shrug her shoulders in uncertainty. However, both suddenly noticed a large honeycomb had rolled its way towards them. Panty, curious enough, picked it up to examine it.

"Excuse me?" came a voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

Both Anarchy sisters turned their gaze towards the new voice, only to stumble back in slight disbelief.

Standing in front of them was a large white throne which was currently being lifted by a group of muscular men wearing pink football gear. Above them, posing around the throne, were girls dressed in matching pink cheerleader uniforms. Finally, in the center sat your typical high school boss bitch, complete with light-blond hair, a gorgeous face, and a playful smirk.

"If you could, please keep your filthy hands off my precious beehive," spoke the girl with absolute authority.

Around the sisters, the other students began to whisper amongst themselves. Neither girl needed to ponder the head girl's name for long, for it rang across the hall repeatedly.

"Oh no! It's Barbie!" cried the cap wearing boy.

"Our most glorious, yet vindictive overlord!" wept the fatty.

"Humph, as for you two, did you really think bad-mouthing your precious school leader would go on unpunished?" spoke the head cheerleader to the two geeks still sprawled out on the floor, "Now, beg for forgiveness before I sick my swarm after you."

"We-we're sorry, miss-" one of the geeks began, before being interrupted by the midget on the floor.

"No!" he yelled, shocking everyone around him, including the two sisters, "We're not sorry!"

"Yeah," the other shouted, "We're tired of you bossing us around, and treating us like crap!"

"What he said! Just because B won't date you doesn't mean-GAHH!"

Both geeks were inexplicably snatched up by the jocks, who had taken to wrapping their large hands around the geeks' throats.

"Listen here, suckers! The only reason I don't let my boys here pummel you into dust is because of him! If you continue to test me though, well, let's just say a lot can happen in these halls, and who am I, a lonely goddess of beauty and virtue to interfere. Now, get los-" threatened Barbie.

"Wow! And I thought Garter had problems. This bitch's got them in spades," Panty said, as both she and her sister shoved the jocks away from their prey.

"Yeah, you got that right," said Stocking, trying in vain to cover up her laughter with hand.

"So, who the fuck are you? And why is your name the same as that outdated fetish doll with a zillion lame-ass occupations?" taunted the blond.

"Who am I?" relied the head girl, ignoring that last sentence, "Oh no one special. Just the queen, majesty and overall ruler of this fine school you see before you. Allow them to demonstrate."

As she said that, the entirety of the crowd began to roar, praising their leader for in all her righteous glory.

Unimpressed, the blond Anarchy sister failed to keep a yawn from escaping her mouth, while the other just stood there staring blankly at the head girl.

"Well, I got to say, you are working way too hard here," said Panty, "Now leave these losers alone, before my sister and I beat the ever living crap out of you and your bitch-faced cronies here."

"~Scoff~ Are you two barbarians seriously threatening me, your queen!?" spoke Barbie.

"Duh. I thought that was obvious. Now shut up and watch how we angels deal with shit spewers like you!" challenged the blond.

"Oh we'll see about… wait."

 _Did she just say angels?_ Thought the queen bee.

Right before any fighting took place, a lone boy made his way through the crowd and towards the sister duo.

"Hey, what's up guys! I haven't seen you in forever!"

As the boy spoke every eye was suddenly trained on him, including that of the angels, the head girl, and the four forgotten geeks.

"Brief! You came!" all four boys yelled at once.

Standing before the two sisters stood an average, sixteen year old boy, with curly red hair that obscured his eyes, a small button nose and a big open smile plastered on his face. He wore a light green, unbuttoned shirt with its long sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a grey t-shirt, with its logo being some ghost fighter knock-off . He also wore a pair of beige cargo pants and some worn sneakers. All in all, a complete and utter geek.

"Brief!? Wha- what are y-you doing here?" questioned Barbie in a fit of shock.

"Hey Barbie! How's it hanging,"

 _ **Brief**_

"I see you've met my old friends! Bet you gave them the good old fashioned Daten High spirited welcome, am I right?" said the boy now known as Brief.

"The fuck, who are…" Panty muttered, not realizing the boy's save, was quickly silenced by her gothic sister with an elbow to the gut.

"Y-yes! Of course my dear sweet Brief!" Barbie stuttered, trying desperately to seem warm hearted, "I was just finishing up explaining how wonderful their time here will be and where to find me if they ever decide to enter our stupendous cheerleader outfit! Isn't that right girls!?'

"Hell the fuck no-PFFT!" grumbled the blond, before yet another gut shot was dealt by her very annoyed sister.

"What my colorful sibling is trying to say is that Barbie here has been very well-mannered and behaved and that everything is fine." spoke the goth to the geek.

"Awesome," said Brief, before turning back to the queen bee, "Now B, isn't your scheduled cheerleader practice about to start?"

"Wha- OH! Yes. Of course, thank you Briefers dear. Everyone! Disperse!" commanded the girl, before gazing upon the two "angels" one last time, "I'll see you two later."

And like that, everyone except the four geeks, the sisters, and the boy named Brief scurried off after their queen, while the heiress herself and her crew made their way towards the gym. As soon the coast was clear, the four geeks rushed the poor ginger.

"Woof! Thanks Brief!" the midget, Travis, called out.

"You're a lifesaver!" thanked the scrawny boy, Louie.

"No problem guys," Brief said, waving their praise away, "Just try not to say anything that'll provoke her next time, okay?"

"But B, she-"

"No buts. Keep your hash language to yourself, and stay away from her. Trust me, this'll all blow over by tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright." they spoke in unison.

As the four friends made their exit, the two angels standing behind the redhead apparently felt it was time to get some answers.

"Well, since that whole shitshow is over with, would you mind telling us what the in fuck is going on here!?" demanded the blond.

"Yeah, spill it geek boy. Who are you. Why'd you help us?" the goth also demanded, if only a bit less harsh.

Turning around, the so called "geek boy" couldn't help a slightly embarrassed chuckle escape his lips.

"Well," said the redhead, rubbing the back of his neck, "That is a bit of a long story. My name is Brief, and judging from your *ackhem* "entrance", I'm guessing you guys are the two exercises, correct?"

"Yep. I'm Stocking, and this is my slutty sister Panty," replied the goth, "Let me guess, you're this mystery student who recommended us. Am I right?".

"Oh. The principle told you about me huh?" Brief asked sheepishly.

"Yeah… wait what? You're the guy!?" gasped the Anarchy sister.

"Don't mind her, she's a bit slow in the head," said Stocking, ignoring her sister's outcry, "Been so since birth. Anyway, you got a lead on this ghost? That pervy principle of yours said you witnessed a few of the kidnappings."

"That's right. I saw a few of the cheerleaders get sucked into a wall. Nearly died from the shock," explained the geek, "I got the principle to believe me, but not after the cops came and investigated. Take a wild guess at how that went."

"Humph, figures. Can you take us to where they got snatched?" asked Stocking, again ignoring her sister who had taken to laughing at the word "snatch".

"I would, but the police had that wall excavated in search for the girls. Turns out it lead to the girl's locker room." told the ginger.

"Shit. That could mean it's one of the students," cursed Stocking, "got anything else?"

"Ah… nope. That's pretty much it." the ginger quickly said.

"Ha, some help you are, geek boy. Guess we'll have to figure this out on our own, huh?" said the blond smugly.

"Yeah…" for some reason, Stocking couldn't help but think this geek was hiding something. He seemed to know way more about ghosts then most people. He was also far more aware than any person she and her sister had come across, which admittedly wasn't saying much. She'd have to keep an eye on this one.

"Well, if that's all you guys wanted, I'll go ahead and head to class. I'm already late as it is," told the geek as he slowly walked away, "If you guys need any help, let me know!"

And like that, he was gone.

"Hah! As if. What could a cherry boy like him do anyway?" mocked Panty.

 _That's what I aim to find out_ , thought Stocking.

Unbeknownst to them, something was watching them.

 _ **END**_

…

 _ **END Notes:**_

 _ **OH MY GOD! Thanks to each and every one of you who is still following my procrastinating ass.**_

 _ **Next up, Panty and Stocking's high school investigation extravaganza!**_

 _ **And to the reviewers, I promise I'll respond next chapter.**_

 _ **Later!**_


	6. Chapter Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **HELLO! What's up!**

 **First, I got to say, ever since I started typing/writing continuously these last few months, I've come to realize how shit I am at spelling (in this sentence alone, I used spell check three times)**

 **Now let's go over the reviews and my responses!**

 **Panther-Strife: We'll see.**

 **grapplingheart: You're welcome**

 **Fireworks174: Eh, kind of.**

 **Everyone Telling Me To Update: I'M TRYING, OKAY! BLAME STEAM! THEY HAD A SALE!**

 **And now, what you've all been waiting for!**

 **WARNING: I do not own any rights, like any, so why would you believe for one second I have the rights to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They're owned by Gainax.**

 **See you later!**

…

 **Part Two**

 **It's That Boy**

 **Chapter 4: The Burning of the Beehive**

Stocking never figured herself as a patient person. Which was apropos, because she wasn't being so now.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Screamed the Goth.

"Wow, what's with the sudden bitch mode? That time of the month?" Panty casually commented from her side of the couch while nose deep in a magazine.

"NO, you stupid whore!" raged Stocking, who settled on just pacing back and forth around the parlor, "It's been two fucking weeks since we started investigating that god forsaken school, and we still have no clue who the fuck the ghost could be!"

Panty glanced back at her disgruntled sister, now noticing the evidence board stationed in front of her. Multiple pictures had been pinned on, ranging from students to faculty. Nearly all of them had been crossed out, leaving a few of their classmates and a couple teachers.

"Damn girl, you've been workin'," said Panty, slightly impressed with the display.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," spat Stocking, "Not that it would've helped."

"Yeah well, this shit is still pretty good. Did you have any help?"

The blond's sudden question derailed the Goth's line of thought, along with the rest of her body.

"Ah, well…" Stocking muttered, "I… might've had some help."

"Oh, who? Garter?" asked the blonde.

"HA! You'd think that asshole would help me!? He barely tells us whether there's a ghost roamin' around or not!" Stocking.

"Okay, then… was it one of the other students?" Panty continued to question, slighting intrigued.

"Um... maybe," Stocking muttered, not wanting to reveal her source, for fear of her sister's endless teasing.

"Oh for fuck's sake girl, just tell me!? I'm not gonna make fun of ya," promised Panty.

"Ugh, fine, " relented Stocking, "...it was Brief."

"Brief?" Panty questioned, taking a moment to wrack her brain, "Wait, are you talking about that red-head we met a while ago? You had that sphincter help you!? Why!?" she yelled, more offended than anything else.

"Hey! It's not like I had anyone else." Stocking said.

"What about me? I could've helped." Complained Panty.

"Oh really," spoke Stocking, raising her nose in a mocking manner, "Are you sure about that? You were quite busy becoming the new queen bitch of the school."

…

 _[Flashback]_

 _Hallway_

" _I guess I was just born with it!" spoke Barbie as she flashed her brand new handbag to a group of followers._

 _However, a loud crash sounded right next to them, followed by the wall bursting open. Panty, all while driving See-Through, came into view, before speeding off down the hall, leaving the group coughing from falling dust. As this happened, one could see the other Anarchy sister examining an unaware student, only to grunt in disappointment._

 _Stocking made her way to another student, not knowing the red head followed from a distance._

…

 _Chem. Class_

" _Look how hot I am as a scientist!?" exclaimed Panty, holding a beaker full of unknown chemicals, "Hard on!"_

 _Stocking however didn't respond, for she was too busy compiling notes together for their case._

 _Just then, Barbie snuck up behind the fellow blond, going unnoticed as she squirted an unstable compound into Panty's mixture._

 _Just before anything could befall on the Anarchy sister, she was suddenly overcome with a sneeze, which subsequently led to her tossing the vile liquid across the room and onto the floor harmlessly._

 _While the Queen Bee was busy tearing her hair out in frustration, Brief sat in the corner of the room, silently chuckling to himself._

…

 _Gymnasium_

 _We come to see Barbie practicing with her cheerleading crew, as her lackeys acted as the lower layers of the pyramid, and her on top._

" _Go"_

" _Go!"_

" _GO!"_

 _The blond gazed upon her adoring crowd, only to find them marveling at the mountain of men gathered together. The person situated on top made her seethe in rage, for Panty, dressed in a white and red polka-dot swimsuit that left nothing to the imagination, was busy relaxing on her new "throne" and sipping "fruit punch" from a glass._

 _While she looked on in anger, Barbie failed to notice an incoming group of muscle marching towards them, knocking them all over._

 _Luckily, they all landed on a comfy mattress that someone had anonymously put there._

 _Too bad no one was paying close attention to the bleachers, for they would've seen a red haired boy walking along them, a knowing smile adorning his face._

…

 _Gym Class_

 _Stocking, being forced to participate, was surrounded by her fellow classmates as they watched in awe as the queen bee twirled her baton in a "stunning" show of technique._

 _Having believed she understood the concept of the exercise, Stocking grabbed two batons and started spinning them. The faster they went, the more she twirled them, acting out as if they were her very own blades. By the end, she had the majority of the class cheering, and the rest staring at her in envy, including Barbie herself._

 _However, to her utter shock and horror, Barbie's outfit tore and blew apart, leaving her in just her panties, which in turn gained her an audience. Thankfully, someone was charitable enough to throw her a shirt to cover herself. Looking around, no one could catch the red haired boy who took his immediate exit._

…

 _Cafeteria_

 _Again, we find our queen bee boiling with anger._

 _Across from her, we see the angels standing in front of a group of female classmates, with most of the school acting as spectators._

" _Take notes, my nerd-lings," stated Panty, before striking a highly seductive pose: one hand on the hip and the other behind the head, all while bending a knee._

 _One after the other, the girls mimicked their new found leader. Right as the last girl in line, who just so happened to be a little on the chubby side, tried her hand at it, her above average sized hip accidently met bleach blonde's seat, the force of which sent her flying towards the other end of the room._

 _By some miracle, her toned body flew right into the outstretched arms of the geek boy himself. After a moment to collect herself, Barbie gazed upon the redhead and his warm smile, only to stare back at her feet in embarrassment._

…

Present

"Oh yeah. Heh, that was fun," Panty said, reminiscing the bleach blond's downfall, "Remember how we talked those custodians into replacing all her tacky banners with our logo? Hah, I would have loved to see her stupid fucking face."

"No, all I remember was trying to track down our ghost," countered Stocking in irritation, "Which brings me to the geek boy…"

…

 _The Other Day_

 _[Library]_

 _We see our gothic fallen angel sitting in an otherwise vacant corner of the school library, vigorously scribbling loose notes on every student she had encountered. Unfortunately, while she was considered the more rational of the two Anarchy Sisters, Stocking wasn't exactly skilled when it came to grunt work. Investigating every single one of her classmates was beginning to grate on her patience, for which, as we all know, she had very little of to start with._

" _Be better if I had some help," mumbled the Goth._

" _Help with what?"_

 _Unfortunately, Stocking was unable to restrain the undignified 'Eep!' that escaped from her lips. Glaring at whoever had just startled her, Stocking was met with an unruly mass of reddish orange locks. Brief, which the sisters had unanimously dubbed the "Geek Boy", was standing casually beside the gothic beauty, glancing nonchalantly at Stocking's scattered papers._

" _Oh, why hello Geek Boy. Nice to see you," Stocking said, her words heavily laced with heavy sarcasm._

" _Geek Boy? Hah. I like it, way better than the last few nicknames that've stuck around," joked Brief, taking a seat next to the angel on the ground, "Whatcha doin'?"_

" _Me? Oh, nothing. Just conducting a highly sensitive supernatural investigation. You know, the usual." Spoke Stocking, as she made an attempt at re-organizing her jumbled mess of a notebook._

" _Hm, I see," said the geek, who had suddenly looked as if he was mentally duking it out with himself, "Would you… like any help with that?"_

"… _what?" was all she had to say._

" _Um… well, I've… noticed how difficult the search has been, and I figured… maybe… if it wasn't any trouble…" Brief said, stumbling over his words._

" _Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down there Cherry Pop." stated Stocking._

" _Cherry Pop?"_

" _As much as I would appreciate the help, THIS," she said, gesturing to the pile of notes scattered around her, "is my job. So just go back to your nerdy loser friends and go jerk each other off, will you?"_

"… _alright." Was all that was said._

" _That's righ- wait really?" stuttered the Goth, amazed at how easy that was._

" _Well yeah. If you truly feel like you don't need the help, then who am I to impose my knowledge onto those unwilling," said Brief, standing up, only to walk away in compliance._

" _Yeah, well… hold up. The fuck does that mean!? What knowledge!?" exclaimed Stocking, pointing an accusing finger at the boy._

" _Oh, it's nothing really," spoke Brief, pulling out what appeared to be a flash drive from his pocket, "It's just that I happen to have a complete background check of every student and teacher within this school on this here storage device. I was going to see if you'd like to borrow it, but since you seem to have things under control, I'll just go ahead and-"_

" _Stop right there, Foreskin!" yelled the angel._

" _Okay, that one doesn't even-"_

 _Before he could continue his understandable complaint regarding his unfortunate nickname, Stocking rushed forward, tackling the poor boy onto the ground. After regaining his senses, Brief's cheeks quickly flared red in embarrassment, for the angel before him was currently straddling him. It could also be noted that her well-endowed chest was currently swaying to and fro in front of his face._

" _Give me that drive kid before I fucking smother you!" Raged the Goth, pinning his arms to the ground._

" _W-w-w-with what!" gasped the geek._

" _Look here, you piece of shit," spoke Stocking, ignoring the geek's protests, "Do you have any idea how frustrating it is dealing with these fucking teenagers!? If it isn't those pervy douchebag boys stripping me with their eyes, then it's that Barbie bitch and her flock of whores fisting me and my sis every chance they get!"_

 _All the boy did while the angel ranted was lie there patiently, trying desperately not to imagine whatever her filthy mouth was conveying._

" _For fuck's sake, I already went through this high school bullshit once, why the fuck do I have to do it again!?"_

 _It was at this point that the angel suddenly realized what she had just let slip from her luscious lips, along with whom those words were directed to. She stared straight at the face of the Geek Boy, only to see a knowing smile ark across his mouth._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't know how stressful this all was" spoke the geek in a soft tone._

" _Don- don't worry about it," relented the Goth, letting out an exasperated sigh "Even though it was you that asked for us, it's not- no scratch that, it's totally your fault."_

" _Hah, funny," told Brief, sarcastically, "Sooo… mind gettin' up?"_

" _Huh? Uh, oh! Yeah. Sorry about that."_

 _Stocking rose from her position on top his lap, making sure not to stomp on anything the boy might find important. Having finally managed to sit back up, Brief received a helping hand from his angelic cohort, lifting him back up and onto his feet._

" _Uh, sorry about jumping you, Geek Boy. I don't know what came over me," told the angel._

" _No worries. Nothing's broken, so-"_

 _Brief abruptly remembered what he still carried in his hand. After taking a moment to contemplate his next move, he decided to thrust his hand forward, the drive shining from the light above._

" _Here," offered the geek._

" _Uh, wait. Are you just… giving it to me?" Asked Stocking incredulity._

" _Yeah. That was what I was gonna do to begin with, but I guess I couldn't help teasing you a little. I'll remember to think twice before ever doing that again, at least when it comes to you." explained the redhead._

" _Ha," Stocking sniggered, "Yeah, you better. Me and my sister can be real bitches, sometimes."_

" _Wow, never met anybody who'd admit to that. You guys must really kick ass, huh?" conversed the geek._

" _Hey, slow your horses, cockhead. I'm not my sister okay? One snazzy comment won't be enough to bend me over." Quipped the girl._

" _Oh, there's no intention here, my fair lady. Just stating the truth is all."_

 _Raising a suspicious brow at the poor boy, Stocking couldn't help but feel a bit wary regarding the way he acted. Here he was, just your normal, average, everyday nerd, talking casually to a (fallen) Angel of the Lord Himself. How could he possibly be so chill around her? Sure he blushed when she sat on him, but who wouldn't? She was fucking gorgeous! Sure, her sister carried most of the pride when establishing their dominance on others, but facts where facts._

 _And yet, this ordinary kid, no more than sixteen years old, was shooting the shit with her like they were old friends._

 _That did not happen. Like at all._

 _Sure, she'd admit the boy possessed an odd charm about him, what with his awkward dialogue and pure smile._

 _Yeah, pure. That was probably the best description of the geek she could think of._

 _Pure._

 _Unlike her and her sister, and pretty much the rest of Daten's populace._

 _He was a rare sight to see._

Hm, maybe… _she thought for a moment._

" _Hey Gee… I mean, Brief," spoke Stocking, interrupting their conversation._

" _Yes?" replied the boy in question._

" _Would you… like to help me out? Tracking the ghost I mean."_

" _Wha- are you for real?" asked Brief in astonishment._

" _Uh huh. Since my slut of a sister is busy slummin' it with your alumni, I figured I could use an extra hand," admitted Stocking, raising her hand for a shake, "You in?"_

 _It only took Brief a split second to consider her proposal, before clamping his hand around hers in affirmation._

" _You bet."_

…

"And that's pretty much it. He's been a big help so far. Setting up interviews with potential suspects, collecting data. Hell, he was even able to set up this elaborate Evidence Wall you see before you." Stocking said, finishing up her little tale, "soooo… yeah."

"Wow, that's quite the story," spoke the blonde, picking up the magazine she had put down earlier, although a devious question did pop up in her head, "So, are you two fuckin' or what?"

Now, there were many different retorts Stocking could come up with in this scenario. Sure she could just do the obvious, that being to just straight up deny her sister's absurd accusation. But where was the fun in that?

"Well duh, of course," spoke Stocking, once again spiking the blond's interest.

"... Seriously?" inquired Panty, for once genuinely curious.

"Yep. Ever since he started bringing me sweets from my favorite shop, I couldn't help myself," told Stocking, spinning a story straight out of a manga, "One day, we both gave each other a look and BOOM! Headed right for the nearest storage closet."

"Whoa," muttered the blond, engrossed in her sister's erotic tale, "Well!? Don't just leave a girl high and dry! How was he!?"

 _Pfft, this bitch. I can't believe she's falling for it_ , thought Stocking with a chuckle, before something devious crossed her mind, _Ooo, maybe I can have some fun with this._

"Well, my cock-spoiled sister," Stocking said with a grin, "I have to be honest with you. He... was the best fuck I've ever had."

"What!? No way!?" screeched Panty in disbelief.

"I shit you not," It was getting pretty hard not to laugh, but Stocking kept a straight face and spoke away, "Don't let those baggy clothes and weak frame fool you. He's a god-fucking beast. And that long, thick, juicy cock! Oooo… I swear, it'll make you go cross-eyed"

Panty's mouth hung agape, shocked by her sister's detailed encounter with the Geek Boy.

"My god," Panty whispered, unable to contain the drool that slowly oozed out of her mouth.

"Yep, although," Stocking continued, setting up the last bit of her trap, "I don't think I'll be able to hold onto him for long."

"Wha- what do- what do you mean?" questioned the blond.

"Well, I guess the best way to say it is," Stocking spoke, ready to blow, "I feel like he's the kind of guy that spreads the love, you know what I mean? And I don't blame him. If I was gifted like him, I wouldn't just slum it with just one girl."

"So, what you're basically saying is he's… up for grabs?" demanded Panty.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." spoke Stocking in an innocent tone.

"Oh, okay. I… see," stuttered Panty, standing up from her spot on the couch, "we'll, I'll just go ahead and head for bed now."

"Panty, it's seven thirty."

"Yeah well, you know the old saying, the early bird catches the dic- I mean, worm! Catches the worm! Uh... goodnight!" And just like that, she was gone.

And just like Panty's fading form, so too was Stocking's constitution, before she finally couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bwuahahhaahahahahahahzhahahah hahaha hahah ha! Ah ha, ah ha, ahahahahahahahahah ha!" bellowed the Goth.

 _Forgive me Brief, but I think I just got you laid!_ Thought Stocking with a laugh, before she too headed off to her room.

…

"Don't worry my darling, I won't let them take you. Once I get you all alone, I'll whisk you away to a place where we can live together, in peace, away from all those losers and sluts. Yes, we will finally be together, my love…"

 _ **End**_

…

 _ **End Credits:**_

 _ **OH MY GOD! Thank you everyone! Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews! It truly means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Next up, the conclusion to the Brief's True Introduction!**_

 _ **See you all next time!**_


	7. Chapter Five

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

… **hi.**

 **I'll just… get on with the chapter.**

 **WARNING: Do I even need to say it anymore? You guys should know by now that I, in fact, do not own the rights to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They belong to Gainax.**

 **Part Two**

 **It's That Boy**

 **Chapter 5: The Fall of the Beehive**

Brief was a very patient person. No, I'm serious this time, he really was. He had learned to be after living with a certain temperamental priest for so many years. So when the angel known as Stocking Anarchy had told him yesterday that she had yet to find any more evidence concerning their ghostly culprit, his calm demeanor had yet to shatter. Although he will say it was thinning just a bit.

 _I mean, they're honest-to-god angels, for heaven's sake. Shouldn't they've found and exorcised this ghoul already?_ Brief thought to himself as he rifled through his overstuffed locker, looking for a specific textbook.

The halls of Daten High were vacant at this time of the day, for who in their right mind would stay after hours like this? Briefers Rock, that's who. And for what reason would this boy have to do such an unsightly thing? After school tutoring, of course!

Did this make him a giant, colossal nerd? Yes. Did Brief care in the slightest? Honestly, a bit. Not enough to stop, mind you, but enough to make him want to do them in secret after school when on one was around.

For some reason, a lot of other people looked up to him around here, a particular group of nerdlingers especially. Maybe it was all those acts of kindness he seemed to do on impulse. Maybe it was his subtle, and I mean SUBTLE, charm he carried as a result of his wild, unkempt red hair, soft face, and laid back attitude. Maybe it was the fact that he was technically new to the school, if not the city, making him out to be an enigma around the rumor circles. Or maybe it was how he had gained the attention of the Queen Bee herself, only to turn her down multiple times in favor of just being friends. Nobody had ever done that in Daten High history.

So yeah, maybe his sudden popularity with nearly every click and gang across the school wasn't so weird. So could one _really_ find it upsetting that the dork enjoyed it every now and then. Yes, Brief knew such popularity was fleeting, so he wouldn't do anything extreme just to extend its longevity. He'd just ride it out till its inevitable decline into nothingness like it should.

 _Still, it's nice to have so many people look up to you,_ thought Brief, before something else crossed his mind, _Wow, no wonder those Angels act like they do. If I was revered that strongly every day and night by thousands... I can't even imagine what I'd turn into._

"Thankfully all this popularity nonsense will fade away soon." Brief muttered under his breath just as he pulled out the correct book.

"Don't be so sure, darling." came an eerie voice behind him.

Brief didn't recognize the voice currently whispering into his ear, and the voice itself had an odd echo-like effect to it. While anyone could come up with a number of different assumptions, based on his past experiences and general luck, Brief came to the only logical conclusion in his mind.

However he did not come fast enough, for just as he was about to whip around, whatever had spoken grabbed him. Then he and the unexpected visitor vanished into thin air before anyone could notice.

Although, not without a trance, for as soon as they went, Brief's locker door slammed itself shut. As it did, an invisible finger streaked across the tinted metal, leaving a dark red trail where it touched. Finishing its slow journey along the locker and the ones surrounding it, a bright message could be seen.

One left for two every specific sisters.

…

"Come on, bitch! Time's ah waste 'en!"

"Shut up, whore. I'm walking as fast as I'm willing to."

Both Anarchy sisters found themselves strolling down the halls of the Daten Highschool, with one eager to find a certain ginger nerd and the other ready to smack a bitch.

 _Shit on a stick, if I knew how energized she would be, I would've never thrown Brief under the bus like that. Pfft, or should I say "under the puss",_ The goth thought to herself, _Whatever, I'll get a laugh out of it in the end, so what's the point in complaining? Still…_

"Oh man, I can't wait to get my hands on that gingered hunk! I bet he's a screamer. Hehehe, oh yeah, he definitely looks like one. And that's exactly what he'll be doin', all-night-long!" told the blonde, a devious smile crossing her lips.

 _I didn't expect her to be so into it like this. Maybe she was already planning on taking him and I just sped things along? I just hope the poor boy'll still be alive when she's finished with him. Hmmm, you know what, maybe I should…_

"Hey, Panty," spoke Stocking, interrupting her sister mid-rant.

"Hm?" was her reply.

"You should turn it down a notch, hoe. Your just screwing the guy, remember?" remarked Stocking.

"Oh, you bet your fat ass I am. I'm gonna run his ass ragged," said Panty, ignoring her sisters icy glare, "He'll be so spent, he'll probably lose the ability to ever have kids! It's a win-win, really."

 _Oh yeah,_ thought the blonde as she continued her walk through the halls of Daten High, _I can't wait! I've been meanin' to find a guy that could handle a few more rounds than usual. Hell, if he's as good as Stockin' says, I might even keep him._

"Okay, wait a second," said Stocking, stopping both her and her sister in the middle of the hall.

"What?" asked Panty, annoyed.

"There's no way YOU of all people would get hyped up for someone like Geek Boy," told Stocking, before quickly adding, "Even if he's as good in the sack as he is."

"And, what are you trying to say, that I like Mr. Foreskin?" retaliated the blonde.

Stocking's first reaction was to snort, since the very idea that her sister preferred one man, a boy at that, over the entire male populace currently residing in Daten City and beyond was absolutely ludicrous. However, that didn't make Panty's behavior over the geek any less odd.

"Fuck no. I know how you are. There's not a man out there that could possibly satiate that sexual appetite of yours just by himself. And we both know how important that is to you that you basically placed the act of getting off well above everything else, including family, relationships, food, sleep, etc."

"Yeah, your point being?" Panty questioned, since everything her sister had just said was well documented as being fact.

"I'm just saying your behavior towards Brief is a little strange, that's all." replied the goth.

After a few seconds, Panty released a deep and heavy sigh, one she didn't even realize she was carrying.

"...he reminds me of the…" mumbled Panty.

"Huh?" stated Stocking, unable to hear what her sister had just said.

" _Sigh_ , I said; he reminds me of the guy who saved me, alright." relented the blonde.

"Saved you?" said Stocking, giving it some thought, "Wait, are you talking about the guy on the train? He reminds you of him!? How!?"

"I don't know! He just does!" stated Panty, waving her arms around in frustration, "His clothes, the way he talks, his body! They all just… remind me of him."

"Oh," said Stocking, before being struck by an epiphany, "Ooooh!"

"Oh? Oh what?" asked Panty, puzzled by her sister's antics.

"Nothing," said Stocking, giving her sister a knowing look, "I just didn't realize you had a type, that's all."

"A type? What do you mean- wait." the blonde stated, flabbergasted with her sister's accusation, "Oh fuck you! No way! I do not have a crush on the mystery guy."

"Sure. whatever you say sister," spoke Stocking, turning away from the blonde, "Come on, let's go before we miss class."

"Hey, we are not done… talking about… this..." stumbled Panty, looking on at the scene in front of her.

Before the Anarchy Sisters was a massive crowd of students, who all seemed to be gathered around a particular set of lockers. Unfortunately, their view was obscured by the said mob, so the sisters couldn't make out what had garnered such an audience.

"The hell? What's with all the attention?" wondered Stocking out-loud.

"Dunno. Maybe someone's selling some of Barbie's old underwear?" suggested Panty, their earlier argument now completely forgotten.

"No, that's not it. Something's... off." replied the goth, noticing the sorrowful looks the students carried.

Just then, a familiar group of nerdlingers burst through the crowd in front of them, each one wearing a pained, horrified look on their faces. Upon seeing the two angels, all four proceeded to gang up on the two girls, nearly knocking the poor sisters over.

"Panty!" yelled the tall one in the blue hat.

"Stocking!" screamed the stringy one with the long hair.

"It's terrifying!" stated the obese one with the dark skin.

"It's horrifying!" exclaimed the short one with glasses.

"It's devastating!" they all sobbed at once.

"Wow, slow down, fuckwits." ordered Panty, raising her hands, "What the hell are you four spouting on about?"

"Yeah," agreed Stocking, "why the hell are there so many people here?"

"Oh no, you didn't hear!?" asked the short one in shock.

"Of course not! They just got here!" yelled the capped one.

"Heard what?" both sisters demanded together.

"It… it's…"

All four nerds could barely say anything, what with all the sudden weeping and all. It was enough to make the sisters just up and leave them in order to find out themselves. However, the long haired one finally managed to mutter something underneath his blubbering. Something that caught both Angels completely off guard.

"...it's... Brief."

It took a long moment for the two to process the geek's shocking revelation, but as soon as it did, Panty and Stocking sprang into action, a rare look of pure determination gracing their faces. With their inhuman strength and dexterity, they managed to knock over and/or slip pass every student in their path in a matter of seconds.

"Oh-" Panty started.

"-Shit." Stocking finished.

Before them was a message, one which had been dramatically smeared onto both Brief's and a few others' lockers'.

A message written in red.

"Is it?" Panty inquired in a semi-professional tone.

"Yeah, it's blood" answered Stocking, dragging her finger across a single letter, "It's dry, but still has its color. This happened not too long ago. Last night, maybe."

"Do you think he's?" again inquired the blonde, this time asking a very different question.

"Dead? Probably not," again answered the goth, this time a little unsure, "If this message is anything to go by-

The words themselves, while messy, were simple and clear.

 _ **Want him? Come and get him.**_

 _ **Football Stadium.**_

 _ **Tonight.**_

"-we'll find out soon enough." the goth finished

As the two marched off, deciding to head home in order to prepare, they failed to notice a certain someone staring at them from behind the still formed assembly.

Someone who looked absolutely pissed.

…

"Uh, what the fuck are you guys doin' here?"

Here Garter was, making his way towards his secret room where he kept his incredibly expensive Jacuzzi in (Lord knows he'd never be able to use it again if one of these hoes ever found it) when all of a sudden the two Angels living under his roof burst through the main doors, looking ready to tear a bitch apart with their teeth.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at school!?" yelled the priest, waving his arms two and fro in frustration as the sisters passed him, "What in the hell do you two think-"

"The ghost kidnapped another student," proclaimed Panty, stomping passed the priest.

"On our watch," added Stocking, following her sister close behind.

"... and?" asked Garter hesitantly while following them.

"The shit eater sent us a message, calling us out," told Panty as she and Stocking made their way towards their end of the building.

"They're gonna be at the school tonight," followed up the goth.

"I see," said the preacher, giving each girl a steely gaze, "You idiots know it's a trap, right?"

"Couldn't give a shit." exclaimed the blonde, "this is personal."

"...what?" questioned Garter.

"The ghost kidnapped the guy she wanted to screw." elaborated the goth.

"Damn right it did!" seethed Panty, "I finally found a guy who can satisfy me, and that hunk of glorified cum rags thinks it can cockblock me!? ME!? No sir! No uh, no way, no how! I'll rip its nuts right off its fuckin' body before I let that happen!"

"What if it doesn't have nuts?" asked Garter, genuinely curious.

"Then I'll just have to resort to ripping the bitch in half with my bare hands!" she angrily replied, before storming off into her room.

"... k," muttered the priest, both in awe and in fear, before turning to the goth, "And what about you Stockin'? Why're you in such a crap mood?"

In that moment, Stocking didn't really know what to say, honestly. Sure, she could say she didn't necessarily hate the poor geek all that much. In fact, he proved to be pretty useful these past few days. So wanting to see him safe and sound instead of dead would make sense, would it not? Although, she personally didn't think _that_ alone was enough to warrant her current mood. So why does the thought of a ghost putting its filthy hands on the boy make her feel this pissed? Sadly, she couldn't even give _herself_ a good enough answer, so how in the world could she convey it to Garter?

"I-" started Stocking, "just really hate how easily the twat snuck past us, that's all."

Stocking then made her way towards her own room, leaving a slightly confused Garter behind.

" _Sigh_ , what a pain in the ass." was all that was said, before the man himself walked back towards his part of the church.

 _Good thing Brief is still okay. If he was the one who was kidnapped, I would've personally gone down there and tore that ghost in half,_ the priest thought to himself, _Thank God he's smart enough not to get himself caught._

…

"... mmm… mmph, uh… wha… what's… happening" stuttered Brief, unable to see anything due to the blindfold wrapped around his head.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep my love," some mysterious voice said from seemingly nowhere, "Our guests have yet to arrive. Best to save your strength till they do."

"Wha? Who's there!?" yelled the red head, struggling against his bindings, "Let me go!"

"Oh darling. I do adore that assertive tone of yours. I'm sure it'll do wonders in the bedroom," spoke the mystery person, "but for now-"

All of a sudden, all Brief could feel was absolute pain, which was quickly followed up by a numbness that spread across his entire body.

"It's okay honey. Just let your mind slip into dreamland," said the person, who's voice became more and more disoriented as time went on, "I'll make sure to wake you up as soon as the party starts."

He fought and struggled, but eventually, Brief felt his consciousness slip away. Just before it could, one thought permeated his mind.

 _Fuck me…_

 _ **End**_

 **End Notes:**

 **All right, so hear me out.**

 **I know, this took way too long to come out, but I do have a fairly good excuse for that.**

 **For the last month, I have been writing the fight between the school ghost and the angels, and originally, it was gonna take place in this chapter. However, seeing as how the fight is actually shaping up to be pretty long, I finally figured it'd be better if I just released this and then the fight later on.**

 **From how many reviews I'm getting [which, if I haven't said yet, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING, YOUR KEEPING THIS FIC ALIVE], I thought you guys would want something to read after 2 months of waiting.**

 **Anyways, make sure to favorite and/or follow if you happen to like this fic [And if you don't, then maybe for shit and giggles?], be sure to write a review, since those are** _ **my**_ **favorite, and have a happy Thanksgiving.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Wow, it's been too long. How have you guys been? Me? I'm good, I'm good. Just trying to figure out which one of my fan's will snap and come murder me for how long I'm taking with each chapter… anyway, let's get to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Why must we keep doing this? I've told you guys, time and time again, the rights to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt are owned my Studio Gainax.**

 **Part Two**

 **It's That Boy**

 **Chapter 6: The Rise and Fall of the Queen and Her Nest- The Beginning**

(Undisclosed Residence; 9:34 PM)

"Boyd! You better be asleep in there!" yelled the teen's overbearing mother, who happened to be banging on said boy's door with an enclosed fist, "If not, then you have no one else to blame but yourself for being late for school tomorrow!"

"I got it mom! I'll just be a few more minutes!" replied the boy from his bed.

"Hmph, fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then," the mother relented, before making her way downstairs.

As soon as Boyd heard the shuffling of his mom's feet fade away, he grabbed his controller from underneath his pillow, stretched out his arm in order to turn his TV back on, and resumed his earlier trek threw a zombie infested police station.

'Pfft, as if. I ain't sleeping' till I see sun,' thought the young teen while dodging a grab from a cloaked giant of a man, 'I'll just get some sleep during Miss Hozier's lecture. Pretty sure that old bat would put me to sleep anyway,'

…

"Is he in bed yet?" inquired the woman's husband, lying on his side of the bed.

"I think so," replied the mother from earlier after finishing up her nightly rituals, "Why?"

"Uh, I don't know," remarked the husband, donning a knowing smile, "I just figured since it's Friday night..."

"Huh?" it took a few moments, but eventually the mother caught on to her husband's suggestion, giving him her signature half turned smile and half lidded eyes, believing it to be incredibly sexy, although in truth she just looked mentally challenged, but the husband cared little, he _was_ getting laid.

...

While the parents were getting down to business, we cut back to the son, who happened to be busy in a different sense.

"Ah, come on! How do you avoid that!?" the boy practically screeched, before setting his controller down next to him, frustrated with the unavoidable instant kill move the boss slew his player character with.

'Man I'm beat,' admitted the teen with a yawn, taking a quick peek at his alarm clock, '10:21 huh? Damn, maybe I should head to bed. No way I can beat that fucker like this.'

Just as the teen was about to turn off his system, the entire power to his room suddenly shut down, leaving him in under darkness.

"Huh? Is this a… power outage?" questioned the boy.

He wondered if his parents were surprised as well, although unbeknownst to him, his parents where a little busy at the moment.

"Shit. Well, I guess I have no choice then." the boy said as he pulled the covers over his head.

After a good five minutes of nothing but silence, (except for a distant squeaking coming from downstairs) the boy had finally approached the gateway towards unconsciousness. However, right before he was allowed to pass, he heard a scratching noise coming from the other side of the room. Choosing to ignore it, he laid there for as long as he could stand it. Unfortunately, the scratching continued, which eventually started to grate on the boy's nerves. After finally having been fed up with that wretched noise, the boy practically leapt out of bed, stomping over to where the sound originated, which happened to be his one and only window.

The teen, after pressing his face against the glass in order to find whoever or whatever was responsible for that awful scratching, decided to open the window door to get a better look.

'What the hell!?' thought the teen with severe irritation, 'the fuck is making that nois-!'

Just then, a cold, wet feeling surged threw his right shoulder. Whipping his head to the side, he inspected the odd feeling and realized something was literally drooling on him. Although, as soon as he came to that conclusion, he also realized something big had to have done this, since now his entire right arm was drenched in the stuff. The boy took a moment to rack his brain, trying to figure out what animal was large enough to salivate to such a degree and still be able to climb its way up a two story house roof. None of his conclusions put him at ease.

Succumbing to his curiosity, he slowly turned his gaze upwards until his eyes were met with several glowing red orbs and what appeared to a bunch of stingers.

"Oh shi-"

Before he could finish, whatever was in front of the boy pounced into the room, snatching him up with ease. Nobody heard his cries for help, for they were muffled by whatever the monster was wrapping him up in. In a matter of seconds, the creature had left the boy's bedroom with him in tow.

As it travelled across the city, the red eyed monster was soon accompanied by similar beasts, all carrying their own hostages on their backs, all of which being teenagers. After a while, they finally reached their destination.

Daten High.

…

(One Hour Later)

"I can't believe it." remarked a certain goth.

"Hm, can't believe what?" questioned the blonde while twiddling her already summoned weapon.

The two angels were currently cruising down the road in See-Through, dressed in their usual get ups, with Stocking behind the wheel and Panty riding shotgun.

"I mean I can't believe we're this dumb! This is obviously a trap! There's no way it can't!" yelled Stocking.

"Well, you know what I like to say," said Panty smugly, "It ain't a trap if we know it's coming."

That little comment was rewarded with a swift fist to the noggin'.

"The fuck it ain't!" screamed Stocking as her sister nursed her bruised head, "The only difference it'll make is we'll go down as the two dumbass bimbos who were stupid enough to walk straight to our own deaths!"

"Oh shut up. There's no way some punk ass ghost will be able to take us down," argued Panty, "We're packed, stacked, and ready to blow fuckers up! We'll stomp out that two-bit cocksucker in no time."

The two were quiet for a moment, with Panty waiting for the other to say something and Stocking being too stressed out to do so. Still waiting for her sister to respond, the blonde soon thought of something to say that might cheer the gloomy girl up. Okay, maybe cheerful wasn't really part of Stockin's vocabulary, but at least it might rile her up a bit.

"Besides, imagine Briefs' face when we rescue his tight ass." she said, smiling at her sister's subtle shift in poster, "I bet he'll kneel before us right there and then and praise our divine beauty for the rest of his days."

"Heh, yeah. Probably," Stocking agreed, feeling a bit better.

"Hell, he might even want to make it up to us, somehow." said Panty offhandedly.

"Make it up to us?" Stocking repeated.

"Yeah. He'd most likely spend whatever life he has worshipping the very ground we walk on," just then, Panty was struck with a devious little thought, "In fact, I say we take this opportunity to get what we want!"

"What are you saying, Panty?" grilled the goth.

"I'm saying, we could both use this situation to our advantage," Panty explained.

"Our… advantage?" asked Stocking.

"Yeah! After we save him, he'll probably do anything you or I will tell him to. _You_ might even be able to turn him into your little man slave." giggled the blonde.

"My… man slave?" muttered the goth, her mind overloaded at the very idea.

"Oh yeah," Panty responded, counting the many ways the boy could prove useful with her fingers, "You could get him to clean up after you, polish your weapons, do the laundry, or even…"

"...or... even…?" waited Stocking with bated breath.

"Oh I don't know, maybe cook up some delicious, succulent, sugary sweats." Panty finally spoke, making sure to drag out the last few words.

 _That did it_ , thought Panty after seeing her sister practically fidget in excitement, _Of course, she'll have to wait a few days since I called him first. Shit, maybe even longer than that. After all, when I'm done with him, he might not ever be able to walk again._

That last thought left a perverted grin on the blonde's face. Meanwhile, the goth held a similar smile, though for different reasons.

 _Oh my god, why didn't I think of this before! I could get that Geek Boy to do whatever I freaking want! Like bake me delicious treats! Wait, what would I make him bake first!? Some crème brulee, or maybe a nice pineapple upside-down cake!? Wait, what about pudding! Ooo, I bet he'll know how to make some damn fine tapioca! And if he doesn't, I'll just show 'em how! Then he'll be able to make it for me anytime I want! Which is always!_ Thought Stocking, drooling over such notions.

 _Man, I'm gonna run his ass ragged!/Ooh hoo hoo, I'm gonna run his ass ragged!_

Just as the two sisters finished their frighteningly similar thoughts, both noticed a familiar building coming into view snapping their attention back to the matter at hand.

A minute or two later, the angels were out of the car and standing in front of the school's entrance. No lights were currently on, so the girls had to fish out some flashlights from the trunk of the jeep.

The two shared a glance and, with a slight nod, made their way into the ghost's waiting clutches.

…

There Garter was, sitting down quietly in his favorite chair with a book in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other, when all of a sudden his phone rang a generic tune, signaling an unidentified caller.

Fishing the eternal piece of tech from his pocket, the preacher checked the ID and saw that there was none, confirming his suspicion. With a tap, he brought the phone up to his ear with a greeting in his throat, only to have a glass-shattering whale defile his hearing.

"MISTER GARTER!" yelled the unknown caller.

"JESUS MARY AND FUCKIN' JOSEPH!" bellowed the preacher, his hearing now scarred with a faint ringing, "Who the fuck is this!?"

"Mister Garter! Mister Garter!" the caller cried, "It's me, the principle!"

"What?" questioned Garterbelt, before realizing who the person was, "You mean from Daten High?"

"Yes, yes, yes! It's me!" the newly recognized principle responded, his voice filled to the brim with worry, "We have a situation on our hands! I repeat, we have a disastrously dire, awfully tragic, and ruinously horrendous situation!"

Sensing the man's distress, Garter calmed his voice a bit.

"Okay look, calm the hell down. What do you mean? What kind of situation?" asked the preacher, trying to coax a bit of info out from the hyperventilating weasel.

"An extreme one, I'm afraid!" explained the principle, "It seems a bunch of students were-were-were-"

"Were what!?" demanded Garter, already fed up with the poor sap's stuttering habits.

"They-they-!" the man kept saying, before finally relenting, "they were kidnapped!"

"What!" Garterbelt practically shouted, "What do you mean kidnapped!?"

"Just that, Mister Garter! Apparently a bunch of students were snatched up not too long ago and taken to the school!" told the principle, before adding, "Before you ask, a parent who witnessed her daughter's abduction saw whatever took her head straight to Daten High!"

"Damn," spat the preacher, "Did anyone happen to see who or what was snatchin' them up?"

"A few," answered the poor man, who happened to be sweating up a storm, "They said it… looked like a... bunch of giant... bugs!"

 _Bugs? Must be the work of that ghost,_ thought Garter, who was in fact correct in that assumption.

"Look, I just sent my two angels to the school not too long ago to rescue another student of yours. If those kids are really there, those bitches will find them." Garter told the man.

"A-are you sure? Will my students really be okay?"

 _Probably_ "Of course," thought/said the priest.

"Oh thank the lord," said the principle in relief.

"You better. Now go tell those parents what I told you, and then get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

 _And so will I,_ thought Garter tirelessly.

"Oh! Of course, of course! Have a nice night Mister Garter," praised the tiny man.

"Yeah whatever," and with that, both men ended their respective calls.

With a long drawn out sigh, Garter allowed his body to sink into his chair, his mind completely numb from everything that had just occurred.

 _What in God's name is that ghoul up to?_ Garter was finally able to think, _Why the hell would it send out its minions, if that happened to be the case, and snatch up a bunch of teens? And why the school? I mean, I know that's its haunt, but still._

While Garterbelt was busy pondering, and the angels were off to find their Geek Boy, something was brewing in the halls of that cursed school. Something… wicked.

 _ **END**_

 **End Notes:**

 **GIVE IT UP FOR MOTHERFUCKIN'** _ **Silvan Sagevale,**_ **because without their overly generous words, I finally got off my ass. I mean, pretty much everyone has been overtly kind in the reviews, but his/hers was especially profound.**

 **Also, I think I'm gonna stick to shorter chapters. I keep on planning these super long ones, and it's getting me nowhere! So from now on, the chapters are gonna be around this long, unless I do something special.**

 **SO, there is one simple question I want to ask all of you.**

 **Which do you all prefer?**

 **The silly, over the top writing of the show?**

 **Or**

 **The tamer, more grounded writing I often use?**

 **I'm in a bind because, let's face it, if this were the actually show, that kid I made up in the beginning would have been way more rude and obscene then what I depicted him to be, which in my case was an average high school [lord knows I did the exact same thing as him in high school]. Just let me know what you prefer in your reviews or PM's.**

 **Speaking of reviews and/or PM's, leave them! Also, if you happen to enjoy my little fic [which has almost reached 100 faves/follows!] please… fave and/or follow. But only if it pleases you.**

 **Also, ten points to whoever figured out what the kid is playing. Here's a clue, it is literally responsible for this not being posted a bit sooner.**

 **See you next time [which should be soon]!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 ***Gasp*, two chapters in one month!? That's gotta be a record for me, right!?**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sweet Jesus, okay here we go. I do not own the rights to** _ **Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**_ **, they are owned by Studio Gainax.**

 **Part Two** **: It's That Boy**

 **Chapter Seven** **: The Rise and Fall of the Queen and her Nest- Requiem**

"...you won't g-get away... w-with this…" Brief managed to choke out.

The poor boy fought with everything he had in order to stay awake, going so far as to bite his own lip or even pinch his innermost thigh, anything to shake off whatever this ghastly specter had drugged him with. The redhead struggled in vain against the incredibly adhesive binding that was wrapped around the entirety of his body, his head and feet the only parts that were mostly free. Not that the geek could see anything, with a similar slab of adhesive slapped onto his closed eyes.

"~Oh Briefers,~" came a sickeningly sweet voice from the shadows, "~I keep telling you; you have to save your strength for the main event. Otherwise all my planning will be for nothing~."

"You c-c-can't… do this…" he muttered, utterly distraught over his mistake of letting this foul wretch get the better of him.

"~But darling, I already have,~" although Brief couldn't see his kidnapper, he could practically feel the vile ghost slither all around the dark room in glee, "~Everything is set. The decorations, dresses, the music~."

"Wha- what are you talking abo-?" the geek sputtered in confusion before being cut off.

"~I even brought guests~."

Whatever Brief was about to say, his words were immediately sucked back down his throat. What the ghost had just announced chilled him to the bone, and sent his thoughts into absolute disarray.

"Guests? W-what do you... mean? What guests!?" he demanded.

"~All your friends, silly!~" she answered with a squeal, "~I had my precious little babies bring me every student from across Daten all the way here, just so they could witness our union~!"

Filing that last bit away for later, Brief instead focused on wrapping his head around the fact that not only was he in mortal danger, but pretty much every single one of his classmates as well.

"You're not- gonna do anything to them, right!?" the boy shouted.

"~Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but what the heck~," she laughed, before bringing her rotten lips close to his ear, whispering exactly what her diabolical plan entailed.

 _Oh my lord,_ Brief thought to himself in bitter rage.

"And once the ceremony is over, we'll live happily ever after together for the rest of-!"

"Shut up!" he boomed in anger, with his sudden outburst effectively silencing the ghost for a moment, "I swear to Christ, if you touch a single hair on their heads, as God as my witness, I will shove your head _so_ far up your ass, it'll-!"

" _ENOUGH_!" the ghost screamed, her sweet act cracking in two.

Brief could feel multiple hands suddenly latch onto his head in a threatening manner, and judging by the horrible stench, her face was most likely inches away from his.

"Now look here, **honey,** " the ghoul bellowed, her voice teetering from angelic to manic, "I don't **care** if you're upset or not! This is _our_ night! **Our night!** I'll finally be the popular one for once in my pathetic afterlife, and I will not let you, our guests, or those angel sluts _ruin it for me!_ "

Silence dominated the air, with the ghost's words still echoing across the nearby halls. Brief, however, was undeterred.

"They're gonna come for me, you know," the boy stated, his voice steady and unwavering, "Those two are gonna bust in here any minute, save _my_ pathetic hide along with every single one of my classmates here, and then they are going to send your ass packin' on a one way trip to hell."

Another moment of tense silence went by. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, the ghoul fell into what could only be called unadulterated laughter. This lasted for a good minute or so before her wailing simmered. Brief could only imagine the ghost wiping a single nonexistent tear off her glowing red eye.

"Are you seriously telling me," she shouted in a joyful tone, "You're actually putting all your faith into that cock gobbling whore and her sugar munchin' freak of a sister!?"

She then proceeded to erupt into another giggle fit, with her finding the very idea of those two angels actually managing to fucking save her precious darling from her clutches to be so ridiculous it made her mad with laughter.

"Laugh all you want _sweetie_ ," snickered the boy with a knowing smirk, "I promise you this; by the end of the night, they'll be the ones laughing at you."

"Hm, is that right? And how are they gonna do that?" she inquired in mock curiosity, "I have guards watching practically every entrance point in this place. So unless those two are actually dumb enough to just waltz right in through the front fuckin' doors, there is no way those two hussies will be able to find their way in without me knowing! You hear me? No. Way."

…

"You know, it's funny," noted the blonde as she and her sister made their way into the school via the front doors, "You'd think the ghost would've at least guarded the main fuckin' entrance to their own haunt."

"I guess it figured we wouldn't be stupid enough to try." muttered the goth.

The two angels made their way through the dark and vacant halls of Daten High, realizing that, without proper lighting or the constant banter of hormonal teens, the place was legitimately creepy. Yet on they trekked, shining their lights on every inch of every corner of every room. On and on they went, and yet all they seemed to find where a bunch of empty classrooms and a surprising amount of spider webs lining the walls.

"Ugh, this fuckin' sucks," complained Panty, "Can't we just holler for the slippery bitch to come out so we can get this over with?"

"And ambush our asses? No thanks," answered Stocking, "We're on its turf, remember? Who knows how much control this fucker has over this place."

"It's just one little fuckin' specter, Stockin'," Panty said confidently, twirling Back-Lace in style, "With the two of us, we could take it down, no problem."

"Oh, you think so? Well it might have been no problem a couple of days ago when it didn't have _a fucking hostage,_ " chided the goth.

"O-oh yeah, huh." admitted the blonde, accepting the fact that her sister had one upped her in this conversation.

After that, both girls kept quiet for a while, making sure to keep each other in their own periphery.

Not being able to take this awkward silence any longer, Panty let out one last comment in hopes that it would spark something inside her gloomy sister, and maybe even herself.

"We'll find him sis," she said with a halfway decent smile.

Stocking said nothing at first, but the angel did give her sister a nod of approval.

 _Guess that's something',_ Panty thought to herself, as she and her sister slowly made their way upstairs to the second floor, _Where the hell are you, geek boy?_

…

"Uhhh… huh?" the boy in question groaned in slight confusion

 _Damn, must have blacked out again,_ Brief thought, his mind still a bit groggy.

"Hello? You still there!?" he called out, only there was no response, "Yo, crazy!?"

 _Weird,_ he thought since no one answered his call, only for his short term memory to kick back in, _Oh yeah, that's right, she left to go make sure her "preparations" were in order, right after she stuck me with more of that freakin… hey, wait a sec._

Although he could still feel the effects of the drug, the debilitating feeling he usually felt wasn't as prevalent this time.

 _Maybe I grew a slight immunity to it,_ the logical part of his brain said, _Hey, if my strength is coming back, perhaps?_

The geek used whatever might he had at the moment to rotate his arms to a more comfortable position.

 _Alright, that should do it._

Taking a few short breaths, he counted to three in aloud, then pushed outward as hard as he could.

"Come on, come on," he muttered with grit teeth.

After a solid thirty seconds of continuous pushing, his arms jettisoned outside of his bindings, now free. Happy with his progress, he then began the tedious process of ripping the adhesive off of his still trapped body.

Brief started out by feeling for a weak point, like a crevice or a crack in the binding.

 _Wow, this thing feels like some sort of cocoon._

Soon enough, he found one that began and ended on either end of his gunky prison right underneath his abdomen. The boy then dug his fingers into the crevice, finding a good amount of grip to work with. He pulled and tugged for what seemed like half an hour before he heard some sort of shattering. Taking a few more quick breaths, he used every fiber of muscle he had and ripped the cocoon in half.

 _Success!_

He then proceeded to plummet a good five feet onto a bunch of chairs and desks, realizing at that very moment that he had been suspended in the air the whole time.

 _Probably should have taken the blindfold off,_ he thought after a good second.

…

"You hear that?" questioned the blonde after hearing a crash come from a class room further down the hall.

"Yeah, I heard it too." replied her sister.

The angels hoofed it down to where they believed the sound originated from. In front of them was the school lab where most of their science classes were held, the door closed shut.

"On three," Stocking said, receiving a nod.

The second she finished counting, the goth swiftly twisted the doorknob, allowing her banana-haired sibling to kick it open.

They both rushed in, preparing to fight a powerful otherworldly spirit and possibly find the corpse of a certain redhead. Instead, they found that same geek writhing on the floor beside a bunch of overturned desks, holding his sides, while muttering a few curses under his breath, completely and utterly alive. As soon as his laid eyes on the two heavenly beauties, his frown flipped, his usually cheery smile shining brightly.

"Hey guys," he yelped in slight anguish, still rubbing his sore backside, "You here to rescue me?"

"Brief!" Panty practically yelled, relief quickly washing over both sisters, "You're alive!"

"Yep, sure am," the boy cheered, happy to see his faith wasn't misplaced, "Man, am I glad to see you guys."

"Me too!" the blonde exclaimed cheerfully, "Now take off your pants."

 **End**

 **End Notes:**

 **Alright, another one out of the way.**

 **Okay, so for the next chapter or two (depending on whether or not I split them) the next chapter(s) names will have a shitty sequel name based on an equally crappy movie. This one's from the horrible Alien Vs Predator sequel, which one out from the less than stellar but still better Matrix Reloaded.**

 **Props to anyone who'll guess the next one. Here's a hint, it's the third installment in the franchise and it pretty much killed it.**

 **Okay, so as far as the recommendations went for the way I write, it was pretty unanimous. Apparently most of you like my style of writing more, which is a huge compliment, I hope you all know. For those few that preferred the over-the-top stuff from the show, don't worry, I'll find a way to include it every now and then. It was what kept us hooked on the show to begin with, right?**

 **Anyway, remember to Review or PM me your opinions, and don't forget to favorite or follow if you happen to find this fic enjoyable.**

 **Oh, and it was Resident Evil 2 Remake. That fuckin' end fight with Mr. X really set me on edge.**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Ugh, I'm tired.**

 **Starting now, for any (*), go down to the bottom and I'll explain the word or phrase more for those who aren't familiar with it. I came across a legitimately fantastic term the other day, and I know some of you would love to know what it means. I didn't just pull it out of my ass.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to** _ **Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**_ **, they are owned by Studio Gainax.**

 **Part Two** **: It's That Boy**

 **Chapter Eight** **: The Rise and Fall of the Queen and her Nest- Trinity**

Stocking expected a lot of things walking through the halls of the currently haunted grounds of Daten High. For one, she was half convinced to find her cherry boy chewed up, spat out, and made into a nice little welcoming sign on the school's front doors. She also expected that, if there was any chance of finding the geek alive, it'd be done after a long, intense battle with a super-powered ghoul.

So imagine her surprise when she laid her eyes on one fully intact Brief sitting on top of a bunch of knocked over desks, chuckling lightly as if he wasn't just captured by a supernatural being whose intent was to, most likely, suck out his very soul!

Now you could understand why she needed a minute to calm her worry-ridden nerves.

 _This kid will be the death of me if he ends up hanging around us,_ she thought to herself, _Not that I'd mind, really._

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." gushed Briefers, excited to see his two favorite angels (not that he's met too many others, but still).

"Me too!" exclaimed the blonde, who too was ecstatic to find the geek virtually unharmed, "Now take off your pants."

Panty's bold words floated through the air for quite a bit before either of the room's other occupants could fully comprehend what they had just heard.

 _You have got to be shitting me,_ Stocking thought after coming to terms with her sister's stupidity.

"... h-huh?" questioned the now shock-induced Brief, "What do you mean-"

"No time to talk sweet cheeks," Panty stated, practically teleporting to Brief's side, "I need a quickie after all that nonsense earlier."

Not waiting for the boy to answer, Panty went to work on unbuckling and ultimately stripping the pair of green cargo pants right off of his body. The piece of clothing was already halfway down his legs when Brief finally snapped back to reality.

"W-wait a sec! W-we can't do that here!" he shouted as he fought to pull his pants back up.

"~Oh come on~," Panty said in a suggestive manner, "~I promise it'll be quick. Unless you think you can go on for longer! In that case, we could party all night~!"

Panty and Brief then spent a good minute engaging in a fierce game of tug-a-war, with the angel being desperate to have her way with the "stud", while the geek was busy just trying to figure out why the angel suddenly had the hots for him.

 _What the hell!? Why is she doing this!?_ Brief screeched mentally, unable to comprehend the angel's sudden need to pop his cherry.

It wasn't until the heated battle over Brief's virginity entered its third minute that Stocking decided that enough was enough.

"Alright, break it up," demanded the goth as she made her way over to the two, "Get off him hoe, we still got a job to do."

The blonde, of course, chose to ignore her sister's command, opting to instead triple her efforts in stripping the boy of his precious trousers. Brief, on the other hand, took a moment to stare at the gothic angel, pleading with his eyes for her to help stop this madness.

Right as Panty felt the boy's grip start to loosen, she was then yanked violently by the hair and ultimately thrown across the room by her mood-killing sister.

"What the fuck!" the blonde shouted in rage as she stood up from her spot on the now cracked tile, with barely a scratch on her, "Why the fuck did you do that!? I had him!"

"Did you not hear me, bitch?" asked Stocking threateningly, "I said we got work to do."

"Who the fuck cares!? We got Geek Boy! Why can't you just leave us be and deal with this by yourself!?"

 _Are you fucking serious!?_ Stocking seethed mentally, _I swear, if this prank doesn't pay off soon, Imma kill this whore!_

"Because, you overused cocksleeve, if we both deal with this now, it'll get done way faster and we'll have all the time we'll need to do whatever we want. Which, yes, includes you *smanging the Geek Boy for as long as your sex craved body can handle." explained Stocking with grit teeth.

Panty sighed dramatically, giving her all in making sure her sister knew she absolutely hated her at this very moment. Then again, the blonde had to give it to her, Stocking did have a point.

"Okay! Fine!" she submitted with a frown.

"Good," stated Stocking, pleased with herself, "Now go out and track down the ghost. I'll walk the lucky boy out of here and then come join you. Deal?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Panty exclaimed grumpily as she made her exit from the room, "Yo ghost bitch! Come out, come out, wherever you are, fuckstick!"

Panty continued on down the hall until neither the goth nor the geek could hear her angelic potty mouth any longer.

Brief sat there on the tiled floor of the science lab, desperately trying to reorganize his scrambled thoughts after having his mind go haywire from his struggle against Panty's advances, if you could call them that.

 _Who am I kidding!? She practically forced herself on me!_ Brief thought to himself, _What the heck happened!? She barely even talked to me these last few weeks, how come she nearly-_

"Hey! Cherry Boy!" bellowed Stocking, snapping her fingers in front of his face, "Get your head out of the clouds. We're leaving."

"Wh-what?" was all he could say at the moment.

Stocking sighed in frustration, although her grief wasn't necessarily pointed at him. It wasn't his fault all this madness was happening around him. She wouldn't be surprised if the boy was just in shock, hence his earlier laid back behavior, and was just now snapping out of it. Her sister's antics probably didn't help his reeling mind, either.

"Look, I'm sorry my sister was acting like a dick crazed maniac back there," she apologized with a sigh, "She can be a bit… much sometimes. She's just been a bit starved for attention is all."

"Oh, well…" Brief muttered in mild bewilderment, "If that's all it is, then I guess I can-"

"Oh, and I may have also lied to her about how we had mind-blowing sex once in order to mess with her, " She admitted with no hint of embarrassment, "She, of course, took the bait and now wants to fuck the shit out of you for a solid week so that we're even. So… yeah."

To say Brief was stunned by this revelation was quite the understatement. In fact you could even say he was practically catatonic.

"What the- how'd did- why'd you- is it- are you-," Brief rambled on incoherently.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me," Stocking said, genuinely misinterpreting Brief's muttering for appreciation, "Seeing my sister's face when she realizes I fucked with her is payment enough. Besides, I figured you needed a reward for all the work you did for me-"

"Thank you!? Why would I thank you!?" screeched Brief, his stress getting the better of him.

"...huh?" spoke the goth, surprised with the boy's sudden outburst.

"This is the worst! I can't believe you would do something like that! How am I supposed to handle this!?" the geek yelled.

"Wow, calm down there, Cherry Boy," soothed Stocking, confusion lining her eyes, "If its STD's you're worried about, don't be. As much of a whore as she is, Panty takes pride in her, and I use this term very loosely, 'purity'. In fact, as long as it's not demonic, ghost-related, or in any way supernatural, it's pretty hard for angel's to catch Earthly diseases."

"That's not why I'm upset, Stockin'! It's not even close!" Brief protested.

"What? Then why are you being so bitchy then?" said angel questioned seriously. "You'll get to have sex with my sister, who just so happens to be a fucking angel! It's the best deal you're ever gonna get!"

"I can't do that, Stocking!"

"Why not!?" demanded the goth.

"Because I-," Brief then froze on the spot, as if he was on the cusp of revealing a life-changing secret.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or not?" Stocking demanded, her non-existing patience wearing thin.

"Uh... I uh..." Brief mumbled, his mind racing to try and figure a way out of this metaphorical pit he had dug himself into.

A moment later, his eyes flashed with inspiration. While it seemed as though the geek was a bit reluctant to act upon his plan, in the end he couldn't let whatever knowledge he kept hidden be set free. So, he bit the bullet and pretended to spill his heart out.

"Okay, the truth is... I'm saving myself." he said begrudgingly in order to give his lie an extra _Oomph_ to it.

"... I'm sorry, what?" Stocking questioned, still having trouble understanding those words.

"Yeah, you know, for that special someone I might meet someday." elaborated the boy

"Special someone? You mean-" Stocking then gasped audibly, at last connecting the dots in her head, "Oh my god, you-you're serious, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," Brief confirmed.

Unfortunately for the geek. the ridiculousness of his proclamation was too much for the poor girl, and in no time at all Stocking found herself roaring with laughter.

"Pfft ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she bellowed in laughter, "Hol- holy shit! I- I can't believe it! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Brief protested, now feeling a bit offended at the angel's behavior.

 _I mean, come on! What if I was serious!? She could have really hurt my feelings!_ Brief thought with slight disdain.

"I- I- I can't!" the goth wheezed out as she held onto to her aching sides, "it- it's too funny!"

It took a while for the goth to calm herself, but after seeing that Brief had given up on trying to defend himself and just resorted to quietly pouting, it was hard to maintain her humorous mood. Combined with his soft features, like his chubby cheeks and overall round face, he looked like a little kid who just had their dreams crushed by one of his classmates.

 _Oh wait. I guess that is what I'm technically doing, huh?_ Stocking thought to herself.

With a sigh, she spoke up to the still pouting geek who had taken staring at his shoes.

"Look, I'm (somewhat) sorry I upset you, alright," she reluctantly relented, knowing what she'd have to say next, "I'll… go ahead and tell Panty the truth, okay?"

"... you mean it?" he asked, still keeping his eyes trained on his sneakers.

"I just told you I would, didn't I?" Stocking stated, although the smile on her face said she meant no harm, "This joke has cost me more than a few headaches already, anyway."

"Well, then I forgive you," Brief said smiling back, "Plus, I gotta admit, as messed up as is was, it would have been pretty hilarious."

"Right!?" she agreed, before grabbing the boy by his hand, "Now come on, we need to get you out of here so that I can-"

"Wait!" he shouted, surprising the angel for the hundredth time that night, "I can't leave yet!"

"What?" Stocking muttered questioningly, "Why not?"

"Because! We have no idea what the ghost may do with the other students if she finds out I've left!" he declared, "She may just kill them off, for all I know!

"Uh, hold on there, Geek Boy. What other students?" ordered Stocking, confused by the geek's words, "Did the ghost capture some of the other kids!?"

"Yes!" frantically answered Brief, "Pretty much the whole student body, if what the ghost said was true!"

"Ah fuck-shit." cursed the goth, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Did the ghost say anything else? Like where she's keeping them?"

"Hm," Brief hummed in thought, "Well, she told me she was setting- er, something up at the football court. You should probably start there."

After sighing yet again, Stocking, along with the help of Brief, went to work on figuring out a game plan. The geek gave her every bit of info he had on the target, like how she seemed to be obsessed with him and how she had kept him sedated, likely with some kind of poison she was somehow able to secrete.

"Hm, I'll make sure to watch out for that," stated the goth while going over what little facts they were able to put together, "If there's nothing else, then we should go ahead and see if we can find Panty. Make sure to stick as close as possible to me, okay? I can't defend you if you wonder off."

"You got it." nodded the geek, giving her a thumbs up in return.

As the two were making their way to the door, something in the back of Briefs mind clicked.

"Oh wait," told the geek, stopping both him and the goth in their tracks, "There's one more thing I forgot to mention."

"What?" questioned Stocking, doubting whatever this last minute thought was of any real importance.

"Well, I remember the ghost saying something ominous a couple of times," said Brief in a hushed manner, "Something about… babies."

"Babies?" repeated Stocking.

Right at that exact moment, a rumbling could be heard coming from not too far away, along with shots of continuous gunfire. As they grew louder, the sound of someone screaming their head off could now also be heard accompanying them. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, the door in front of them was ripped open, revealing the disheveled form of Panty Anarchy, who, as soon as she entered the room, slammed the door shut, locking it as tight is it could be afterward. As soon as she did, the blonde let herself slide down the offending piece of plaster, ultimately landing her butt onto the cool tiled floor.

"Panty? What's wrong with you!? What happened-" Stocking began to ask, before being cut off by her sister's tired rambling.

"T-t-too… many," was all she uttered in exhaustion.

Just as those words left her mouth, a series of bangs and knocks could be heard coming from the other side of the door, which sent the angel, who had still been sitting there, flying to the other side of the room, giving herself plenty of space between her and the opposite wall.

"You- you guys may want to step away from there!" the blonde called out as she rearmed herself.

Registering the fact that whatever was behind that door was trouble, Brief and Stocking began to slowly back away from the door, with the goth "unsheathing" her swords and the redhead finding a loose chair leg, breaking it off in a small attempt at arming himself.

All the while the sounds themselves just kept getting louder and more frequent. Before either of the remaining two could ask Panty what had followed her, they both noticed the door's hinges had started to break apart do to the forcefulness. Then, as if the situation couldn't get any more eerie, little spindly arms and legs managed to slip through the door's crevices.

Right as the door couldn't take the pressure any longer, Stocking managed to let loose one last curse before all hell broke loose.

"Fuck."

Then, with a bang, the door flew opened.

 **End**

 **End Notes:**

" **AHHHHHHHHHHH! This is taking forever!" Is what you're probably been saying for a while. And you'd be right, it is.**

 **If you'd like to see these chapters upload faster, send me a bunch of reviews telling me to get off my ass.**

 **By the way, here's what smanging means.**

 ***** **Smanging** **: the fusion of smashing and banging born in the catalyst of aggressive fucking, to ferociously penetrate your partner while bending her over a balcony during spring break.**

 **I laughed so hard when I looked up what that word means, cuz my brother kept using it to describe something mundane and didn't know what it actually meant.**

 **Oh, one more thing.**

 **HOLY SHIT! 100+ FOLLOWERS/10k VIEWS**

 **Thanks to everyone who's following this. It means a lot.**

 **Anyway, remember to Review or PM me your opinions, and don't forget to favorite or follow if you happen to find this fic enjoyable.**

 **See you next time!**


	11. Chapter Nine

**AUTHOR"S NOTE's**

 **Notes are at the bottom.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I've never had the rights to** _ **Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**_ **and I never will, for they are owned by Studio Gainax.**

 **Part Two: It's That Boy**

 **Chapter Nine: The Rise and Fall of the Queen and Her Nest IV - The Final Chapter**

Barbie was not a nice girl, or ever really was. Practically born rotten, she had every one of her whims carried out ever since she was a little girl. She liked it when people did what she said, whether it be her parents, her maids, her friends, it didn't matter. She just had to have everything her way, to the point where if her simply "asking" didn't work, she'd either blackmail them into submission, which was often the case with her mother and father, since neither seemed to know of the word monogamous, or she'd have one of her many close followers make their lives a living hell. By the time she entered Daten High, the queen bee practically ran it, with the principle and the teachers alike letting her do whatever the hell she wanted, for fear of what she'd do to them if they denied her. Barbie took it upon herself to choose who became popular and who stayed a loser, keeping herself at the top of the chart. She was the one in charge, and everyone knew it.

That all changed the moment a certain red-haired teen walked through her halls. Briefers Rock was an enigma, which was odd, seeing as how he did have a history here in Daten. While no one really knew who his parents were, some people did recognize him from months ago, back when he still lived here in the city. However, he apparently up and vanished for a while, without a trace, only to reappear at the beginning of the semester. He was, for all intents and purposes, a complete stranger. At first, it looked like he was just another geek, destined to suck the scum off the deepest pits down below the popularity charts like all the other losers, since the first of his friends were mostly other nerds like him.

Then, something miraculous happened.

Unlike Barbie, who used force and intimidation to make others follow her, all Brief seemed to do was act nice and do a few favors, and then all of a sudden the whole fucking school just fell in love with him. If that wasn't enough, while Barbie used her notoriety as a weapon to make people do what she said, all Brief did with his new found acclaim was use it as a way to get to know people better, just so they could be friends.

And damn was it hard to resist him. Not in a romantic sense, although plenty of girls felt that way too, herself included. It was just the way he seemed to brighten your day. No matter how shitty everything seemed to be at times, that boy was there to make it all better. It could drive a girl crazy. Plus, he wasn't a chunky, sweaty mess like most geeks were. He kept up with most of the school's better athletes in gym, and more often than not found himself assisting a bunch of his classmates with their activities, academic or otherwise.

To her, he was perfect, which was odd since Barbie had, up until that point, believed herself to be perfect, only to have her complete opposite show her up. It'll probably surprise no one that she ended up developing a bit of a crush on the boy. Because of him, she ended up loosening her grip on the students and faculty of the school, allowing a sort of calm serenity to wash over her.

Because of him, popularity seemed to lose its luster.

So instead of trying to run Daten High with an iron grip, she spent most of her time trying to get the boy of her dreams to go on a date with her.

All was fine in the world at that point.

Brief continued to assist anyone and everyone that came to him, Barbie would try her damndest to get him to pay attention to her, he did his best to let her down as gently as possible, she would pretend she didn't understand what he was trying to tell her, and then the cycle would repeat.

Everything was just fine.

Then _**she**_ came along.

Barbie gripped her chest in a fit of nervous anxiety, doing what little she could to stem the tide that were the memories of her and that fiendish _**ghoul**_ who somehow convinced her to do such unspeakable things, all in hopes that she would let her be with the boy she so desperately wanted.

"Oh Brief, I'm so... so sorry," she managed to weep, letting her arms fall to her sides.

Slowly her sorrow began to morph into a large ball of concentrated hate. In her rage, she raised her hand up into the air, only to bring it down onto the tile floor of the classroom she was stationed in until she managed to punch a sizable crater as wide and as deep as her fist.

How dare that _**bitch**_ make her do all this shit! How dare _**she**_ take Brief all for _**herself**_! How dare-!

No… no that wasn't right. It wasn't a hundred percent _**her**_ fault. Barbie had to realize she only had herself to blame for what she had done. She let that _**devil**_ whisper sweet nothings in her ear, promises the queen bee was too desperate to see through.

All of this... It was her own fault…

 _Oh Brief…_

...

Panty considered herself a very confident person, both in her looks and in her skills, like being able to bang the brains out of any good looking male within a hundred mile radius, or being able to deal with any and all specters looking to get their asses whooped. One of the reasons why people flocked to her in droves was thanks to that same confidence in herself. Men loved it when she took charge, and those who didn't at first learned to, eventually. People wanted to be with her, and the ones that didn't just wanted to be her. Panty usually saw those same losers look on at her, and to a lesser degree her sister, with utter envy, wishing they themselves had a fraction of what Stocking and her had. Too bad humans couldn't quite get onto the same level as a bonafide angel. Nope, they were gonna have to stick to their lesser forms of existence. They really needed to just get used to the fact that Panty Anarchy was number one, the crème de la crème, the alpha and the motherfuckin' omega! No one could stop her. Not. A. Single. Goddamn. Thing.

"AHHHHHHH! KILL IT! FUCKING KILL IT" screamed Panty in absolute horror.

"I'M TRYING! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" yelled Stocking in rage.

"COME ON! COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?" Shouted Brief with a worn, tired smile.

All three were currently locked in a harsh battle with, what seemed to be, an endless stream of ghosts. What distinguished these ones where their arachnoid-like bodies, only instead of the usual eight legs, they only had four, with a set of arms in the front, all of which sported blades at the end. The other thing that differed from the average spider, besides their abnormally large size, was their human heads that seemed to be in constant pain, if their unending whaling was any indication.

Now, although a single shot or sword swing was enough to banish one, it felt like five would come to replace it, adding to the already dire situation they all faced.

"Guys!" called Brief after dispatching a patch of ghouls with his broken table leg, "We gotta get out of here! They're gonna swarm us!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Exclaimed Panty, doing her best to cover everyone else.

"What she- ARH- means, is that we- RRAH- are open to any- UGH- suggestions!" came the ragged voice of Stocking, who was busy dealing with the majority of the specters that had been pouring in from the doorway.

"Right!" Brief yelled, taking a good look around the room they were in, "They're has to be a way out of-AHH!"

Unfortunately for Brief, a table leg wasn't enough to dispel ghosts for good, which was evident now, because the group he had been dealing with earlier had sprung back up, latching themselves to him, before dragging the poor boy to the ground.

"Brief/Geek Boy!" Both angels cried out.

Said boy was busy keeping the three ghosts from tearing his head off. Try as he might, no punch, swing, or swipe could dislodge the pesky ghouls, and soon enough, one had managed to graze his face, leaving a nice little cut right on his left brow, misses his eye by a very small margin.

"Get… off… me!" he grunted, to no avail.

Just as Brief's stamina began to run dry, the ghosts, all-of-a-sudden, found parts of their bodies blown to bits. They had a single moment to look up at the blond angel who had made her way towards them, before the woman in question fired three well-aimed shots right in the middle of their foreheads.

After the ghosts evaporated, Panty dashed to Brief's side, checking to make sure nothing was torn off of him. Then, once everything looked clear, she gave the geek a smirk, along with a half-lidded gaze.

"Thank god you're alright," called the blond with immense relief, giving the boy a helping hand up.

"Uh…" Brief muttered, feeling a soft wave of warmth fill his chest, "Thanks, Pant-"

Before he could finish, the blond roughly pulled him towards her, smashing her body into his. The geek instantly became aware of two soft orbs pressing up against his chest, while the angel busied herself by manhandling his surprisingly tight rear end.

"We wouldn't want our fun to end before it even began, now do we?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

The amount of heat that now filled his chest was near sweltering, his face almost indistinguishable from his bright red hair. Incoherent mutterings left his mouth, since most of his brain was now solely focused on comprehending those tantalizing words that ran through his ear.

While this occurred, Stocking was busy slashing the last of the ghosts that had made their way into the now wrecked lab room, making sure to barricade the entryway with just about everything she could find that was nailed down. What she saw after doing so, that being her sister manhandling her friend against his will, melted away any exhaustion she felt and left all the frustration that had been building for quite a while and more.

"Now, why don't you be a good boy and give this girl a quick-" Panty whispered on just as a pair of black loafers met her left cheek.

The next thing Panty saw after her dear sister drop kicked her in the face was the neighboring classroom, which made since seeing as how the impacted flung her so hard against the nearby wall that her head now stuck out the opposite end.

"What… the fuck… WAS THAT FOR!?," Panty screamed.

"For being a whore!" Stocking yelled back, who then took a glance at the poor red-head who was still mumbling to himself, "Yo!"

"Huh!?" barked Brief, staring back at the goth as though being broken out of a powerful spell.

"Heh, sorry again about her," she apologized, finding it quite tiring to constantly forgive for her sister's actions, the fact that it was her own damn fault being the only real reason she continued to do so.

"Uh, n-no… problem," Brief managed to say, giving her a reassuring smile.

While the two conversed, Panty was currently trying her best to un-wedge herself from the wall. Try as she might, though, she couldn't quite get enough leverage to do so, opting instead to just lie there and wait for her **darling** sister to help her out. However, the familiar sounds of a thousand or so clawed feet scurrying down the halls caught her immediate attention.

"Oye!" she called out, capturing the attention of the room's other two occupants, "We got more company!"

"Ah fuck, already!?" Stocking exasperated, rearming herself in preparation.

As if to answer, the barricade suddenly started to shift around violently, warning the trio of the upcoming encore.

"Damn," cursed Brief, "We need to leave. Right now."

"Yeah well, we aren't exactly- hmph- in a position to- rha- do that- mnn- geek boy!" grunted the blond, before finally popping her head out of the wall, "Ugh, finally."

Right as the angel finished saying that, the sudden movement along the wall stole the gazes of everyone present. Several cracks, originating from the head-sized hole, began to run themselves all along the wall. After a few long seconds, the structural damage became too great, and the majority of said wall came crashing down. As the neighboring classroom came into view, the three couldn't help but notice the perfectly untouched door on the far end.

"Well, that works," Brief stated simply.

…

" **So, the angels finally came out to play, hm?"** __boomed the queen ghoul.

While most of her was covered in shadow, no one would be able to miss the haunting visage that was the Spider Queen's face. Multiple eyes swirled in the usually vortex of red, yellow and orange that all ghosts possessed. Unlike most, however, her gaping maw of a mouth housed hundreds of razor sharp teeth, a pair of fangs protruding far longer than the rest. Her long, thick white hair flowed freely in the wind.

"Y-yes," muttered Barbie from her place on the ground, far below that of the queen spider, "It seems they have Brief following them around."

" **Hm, I see,"** the queen stated, before chuckling lightly, **"So they think they can steal what's rightfully mine, huh?"**

Such a notion was humorous to Spider Queen. Brief was **hers** , and **hers** alone. No one could take him away, not even a couple of would-be "angels".

While the queen spider was busy laughing at the Anarchy Sisters' expense, all the queen bee could focus on was the spider's own words.

 _Hers? Her's!? HER'S! She… she…_ Barbie thought in utter rage.

Here she was, loyally serving **her** for god knows how long so that the love of her life could finally acknowledge her, and she just off and says he's **her's,** and **her's** alone!

No.

That. Is. It! She has had it!

"Ma'am?" Barbie questioned, barely able to contain her rage, "Please allow me to hunt down the **sisters**. I'll make sure to… punish them properly for what they've done."

The Spider Queen tilted her head in contemplation. She didn't really need the bee anymore, since her work in acquiring the "wedding guests". Hell, she had even planned on ending Barbie's life not five seconds ago. Although, while her minions where devoted workers, it seemed their efforts in detaining the offending party had yet to bear fruit. Simply put, they were complete and utter morons.

" **Fine,"** said the queen spider with a sigh, **"Go on, then."**

Barbie, taking the que to leave, turned on her heel, only to stop at the clearing of a nearby throat.

" **Oh, and Barbie,"** she called out, a sickly sweet tone twisting the words sinisterly, **"Make sure Brief is… unharmed, okay?"**

The threat was plain to see, so without any sort of response, the queen bee made her exit.

 _Don't worry Brief, I'm coming._

 **End**

 **End Notes:**

 **Okay, so here's the funny thing. I actually finished this chapter a while ago. However, since my editor didn't respond to me at that exact moment, I was like, "Eh, I'll publish it tomorrow after he looks at it."**

 **That was a month ago.**

 **So the moral of the story is to blame my editor, not me.**

 **Oh, and if the Final Chapter is a bit misleading, it's because it's a joke on the movie Friday the 13** **th** **: The Final Chapter. Suffice to say, it wasn't the final movie.**

 **Anyway, remember to Review or PM me, since I read each and every one of them. Oh, and don't forget to favorite and/or follow.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
